Things Unsaid
by ImnotamodelImjusthot
Summary: Tyler and Jordan are just two ordinary American scholarship students at Ouran. When the Host Club gets involved in their lives, things are bound to change.  The problem is, is it for the better or for worse?  MoriXOC and OCXundecided host
1. Welcome to Ouran

BEEP BEEP BEEP, my alarm clock cried.

I groaned into my pillow and fought the urge to fall back asleep. Disoriented, I shuffled to the doorway of my best friend's room. Even though we just arrived in Japan yesterday, she had managed to scatter her belongings all over. An assortment of foreign make-up products blocked the walkway to her bed. With my awesome ninja skills (I have them 'cuz I'm half Japanese) I managed to make my way to her bed. _Awwww she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping…_

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP YOU HOBO! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" I scream in her ear as I jump on her bed.

Jordan groans into her pillow and then turned to glare at me, "What… The… Heck… Tyler?"

I give her my innocent trademark smile, "Time to get ready for school!" and I fled the room as she tried to pelt me with her make-up. Once I skipped back inside my room to try on the school's uniform, I heard a blood-curdling scream. Sighing, I jogged back to Jordan's room to see her holding the most hideous yellow monstrosity of a dress that I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Hell to the no, I'm not wearing this!" she screams as if I'm the one forcing her to wear it.

"Don't wear it if you don't want to. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find something else to wear," I smirked at her and scurried back to my room.

After a few minutes of contemplating I finally decided on my outfit. I took a look in the mirror and sighed in content, _Perfect. _I wore a lacy white tank top along with a fitted navy blazer, a pair of dark wash jeans, and a pair of silver Tory Burch flats. Even though I'm middle class, I still savor the more expensive things in life, like my Tory Burch flats; in all seriousness, they are my babies, I worked so hard to save up enough money to buy them! Jordan cat walked into my room and did a ballerina spin.

"What do ya think?" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

I scanned her outfit. She's the complete opposite of me. I look neat and color coordinated and she looks… wild? She wore a long sleeved green sweater, short-shorts with leggings underneath, and a pair of beat-up Uggs. _How could such a pretty girl dress so… grungy. _With a pang of envy I looked at her features. Piercing blue eyes that could see into any soul, dirty blonde hair that shone even in our dimly lit apartment and her flawless complexion are all things I wish I attained.

"Ditch the Fuggs… here, you can borrow my sandals," I said, tossing her a pair of strappy green sandals.

"Thanks Tyler, you always know how to finish off an outfit!" Jordan beamed as she put on the shoes.

"No problem!" I glance at the clock on my nightstand, "Crap we gotta get going, NOW"

I fiddled with my fingers as the Chairman looked over our transcripts, occasionally giving an approving grunt. I glanced at Jordan who was drooling over the pictures of his son that sat on his desk. Typical Jordan.

"You girls are here on what type of scholarships again?" he asked.

Jordan spoke up first, "I'm here on a soccer scholarship and Tyler's here on a dance scholarship."

He slowly nodded and then beamed at us, "You girls will make a fine addition to our humble school."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the word 'humble,' "Thank you sir for giving us the opportunity," I said in my sugar-coated voice that I reserved for elders.

He handed us our schedules, "You both are in class 2-A. I hope you enjoy Ouran."

"I was wondering if we had to wear the school uniforms? Ours didn't fit well, so we wore our normal clothes, is that okay sir?" Jordan asked cocking her head to the side and batting her eyelashes.

"That's perfectly fine. Let me know if you need anything else."

I piped up, "I was wondering if there is a designated area for me to practice dancing. I didn't see a dance studio on the school's map?"

He thought for a moment, "There are multiple empty music rooms that are available. After school, why don't you check to see if any of them are vacant."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh!" I said as we left.

Once we were out of the office Jordan giggled.

"The chairman's son is so hot! I can't wait to meet him," she said as she fanned her face.

"Let's just focus on getting to English class. Boys come after. We're already late so hurry up," I nagged, "Wait I found it," stopping in front of the pink door

With arms linked together, we strode confidently into the class. Every pair of eyes in the class watched us closely as if we were a new species or something.

Sensei cleared her throat, "Can I help you?"

"Oh we're the new transfer students. This is the English room right?," I asked in flawless Japanese.

Our sensei looked surprised but nodded, "Yes, could you please introduce yourself to the class."

"Sure. I'm Tyler Hillcrest. I'm here on a dance scholarship and I love fashion,"

"I'm Jordan Pettigrove. I'm here on a soccer and sport scholarship and I love bacon. Any questions?"

One girl raised her hand, "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

Jordan smiled innocently, "Because they're fugly and yellow. Don't you know that Asians aren't supposed to wear yellow? It makes you look even more yellow," I high-fived Jordan.

A cute guy with glasses raised his hand, "What is your race Tyler-san?

I fought the urge to roll my eyes; if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that question, I would probably be richer than these snobs.

I smiled anyway, "I'm half Japanese, Mexican, German, French, and Native American."

As soon as those words left my mouth, all the girls whispered among themselves. I heard snippets of 'she's a mutt' and 'poor commoner girl' as the boy scribbled into his black notebook.

"You girls can sit in the back corner with Suoh and Ootori," Sensei pointed to the back.

We made our way toward the back and ignored the jealous glares boring into the back of our heads. Once we sat down and pulled our notebooks out, Sensei continued her lecture.

"Your homework was to read the American classic, Hard Times by Charles Dickens. Within your group discuss what it was about."

I turned to face Jordan who had a blank look on her face, obviously even though we were from America, she'd never heard of it. A smile slowly spread across her face as she recognized Suoh, as the Chairman's son. She gave him her trademark flirtatious smile and winked at him.

"Hi, I'm Jordan," she giggled.

He returned her smile and bowed graciously, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Suoh, Tamaki but you can just call me Tamaki if it's easier."

She nodded and continued to giggle like the boy-crazed girl that she is, while I rolled my eyes at her stupidity.

Ootori cleared his throat and smiled at me, "You are Tyler correct? I'm Ootori, Kyouya."

I fake-smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Kyouya-san. Are you friends with Tamaki?"

"I guess you could say that…" he started.

"Mommy, how could you say that?" Tamaki started to tear up.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jordan cried, "Why are the hot guys always gay?"

Tamaki and Kyouya looked at her with perplexed expressions while I kicked back with an amused expression.

"I'm not gay," Kyouya replied, "Let me explain. We are in a Host Club together and by club position, me being vice-president, I am the 'mother' and Tamaki, the founder, is the 'father.'"

"Ooooooh," Jordan nodded and smiled even though it was obvious she still didn't understand.

"What's a Host Club?" I asked.

The room fell silent and once again, all eyes were on me. Girls started to whisper hurriedly to each other, casting me pitiful glances.

"The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful," Tamaki ranted.

My jaw literally dropped from shock, "That is so twisted."

Tamaki looked confused and cocked his head to the side.

"I can't believe the school allows a club like that. I certainly did not expect you and Kyouya to be 'exotic dancers.'"

Tamaki turned beet red and started stuttering, "No! I-I-It's not like that! We just entertain girls."

I raised my hands in mock defeat, "You don't have to explain yourself, what you do in your free time is not my business," I replied, smirking.

My little joke sent poor Tamaki into the corner of the room. _What the heck? Why is he growing mushrooms?_

Kyouya looked as equally entertained as I felt. Jordan looked like she was about to burst with joy.

"Tyler, let's go visit their club after school!" she begged, giving me her powerful puppy eyes.

_Resist the puppy dog eyes _"We can't. I have to find a room to dance in remember?" I tried weaseling my way out of it.

Jordan pouted but left me alone and started chatting with Tamaki. At the moment, my mind was elsewhere. _Why was Kyouya writing in that notebook the whole conversation? Why is he in a club with Tamaki even though he claims they aren't friends? Why does he force himself to smile like that? Why– _

RING RING RING, the school bell rang and snapped me out of my profound thoughts.

"FOOD!" Jordan and I screamed at the same time.

We threw all of our belongings into our bags and made a mad dash towards the cafeteria. As we were about to enter the noisy room, I remembered that I left my money in my wallet, which I left in my car.

"Hey, save me a seat. I have to go get my money, I'll be right back," I hollered as I sprinted in the opposite direction. As I approached my car, I heard footsteps heading my way and I turned to look. It was a group of teenage boys who didn't look like they went to Ouran, considering how they were dressed; even worse…they smelt like alcohol. I tried to remain composed and inconspicuous, but sadly the universe had other plans.

"Hey guys, look at this pretty lady," one slurred as he stumbled towards me.

I tried to quickly plan an escape, but there were too many of them. I slowly began to back towards my car so that I could possibly get inside and lock the doors, but they began to close in. If it was just one or two guys, I could handle it, but there were at least as good seven or eight. All I felt was panic, my adrenaline was pumping. My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Let's show her a good time," one guy suggested and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me," I growled pushed his arm away and tried to seem composed.

"Feisty one aren't you?" he said and leaned in to whisper, "I like that."

I shuddered as I felt his breath along my ear, it was repulsive. The stench of alcohol made me want to vomit. I began to draw back my arm to land a good punch but stopped when I heard a booming voice.

"Leave her alone," a baritone voice commanded.

The drunken guys smirked and turned to face my mysterious savior, but their cockiness was replaced with fear. As soon as they realized who he was, they bolted. I stood there, in shock, realizing what could have happened if he hadn't have come. I tried to thank him, but all that came out were sobs. Tears began to fall uncontrollably and I trembled; I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. I felt two muscular arms wrap around me, but I was too immersed in my self-pity to notice. My savior picked me up bridal style and began to walk me back to the school. Once I began to stop crying and trembling, I looked at my savior for the first time. He looked completely solemn; he had gleaming black hair that spiked in various directions, soft gray eyes that reflected concern, and although his features were quite sharp, they were indeed handsome.

"Thank you," I murmured into his chest.

The man grunted in acknowledgement.

"Ummm. I'm Tyler Hillcrest," I looked up at him.

He glanced at me and smiled softly, "I'm Morinozuka, Takashi. Call me Mori."

I nodded, "Thank you Mori-senpai. I don't know what would have happened if you had not come…" my voice trembled at the end.

He began to pat my head soothingly and rested it on his shoulder, "Just rest."

I complied and closed my eyes. His heartbeat was somewhat soothing and its rhythm lulled me to sleep.


	2. Meeting the Hosts

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to yourheartspeaksthetruth (cool name by the way) and Latina shewolf. Getting reviews make me really happy, even they are really short! **

**I know that my characters don't have distinct personalities, but they'll definatly be formed in the next few chapters! **

**I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

><p>I slowly awoke to sound of J-pop music and the smell of cake… <em>CAKE?<em>

I bolted upright at the mere thought of tasting the sweet delicacy. Unfortunately for my face, I did not expect anyone to be hovering over my sleeping body, so we collided. I groaned and gingerly caressed my surely bruised forehead and glared at the little boy that caused my injury. I sat back down on the pink sofa.

"Honey-senpai, are you okay?" a girl's voice asked.

I glared at Honey-senpai and he began to tear up. I sighed and let my motherly instincts kick in.

"Come here little boy," I motioned for him to come over and he hopped on my lap, "It's okay. It's just a small bump," I cooed and kissed his forehead and set him down.

"Thanks Ty-chan! I feel better now!" Honey beamed.

"Chan?" I questioned.

He giggled, "You are a 2nd year right?"

I nodded, still puzzled by the 'chan' remark. Unbeknownst to me, a pair of ginger twins were standing right behind me.

"Honey-senpai is a 3rd year, so to him you're 'chan' because he's your senpai," one of them remarked as if it were extremely obvious.

"Oh," I said simply, "Ummm… where am I exactly?"

"You're in the Third Music Room, senpai," the other twin informed me.

"I have a few questions… Who are you two? Where's Mori? And can I have some of that cake?" I asked and pointed at the table.

"I'm Hikaru," the twin on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the twin on the left added.

"And Mori-senpai is at his Kendo club right now," Kaoru answered.

"Yay! Ty-chan likes cake just like me and Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed waving a pink stuffed bunny in the air.

"Cake, Cake, Cake," I chanted and fist pumped as I followed Honey to a table.

Honey handed me a slice of chocolate cake and I gave him a skeptical glance, "That's it? I didn't know you rich people were so stingy!"

Honey pouted and reluctantly gave me a few more slices of his cake.

"That's more like it!" I exclaimed and stuffed my face with cake.

"Hey, what happened to that girl?" I asked with my mouth still full, but it came out more like, "Hay, whaff haffent to fat furl?"

Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru froze. Honey, however, regained his composure first.

"What girl Ty-chan? You were the only girl here," Honey said in a too cheery voice.

I looked at him suspiciously, "The girl that asked if you were okay when we bumped heads."

Honey-senpai cocked his head, "You mean Haru-chan? Haru-chan is a Host in this club…"

"Really, I could have sworn he was a girl…" I began but was interrupted by a blonde idiot, a stoic nerd, some girl, and my best friend walking through the Third Music Room's door.

"TYLER! Where the heck were you all day?" Jordan exclaimed and glomped me.

"Ty-chan was taking a nap. Who are you?" Honey replied and looked at her warily.

"I'm Jordan aka Tyler's best friend," she explained, charmed by his cute Lolita appeal.

"We are going to start hosting soon, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kyouya informed Jordan and me with his usual forced smile.

"Fine just let me get my stuff, I'll meet you at the car okay Jordan?" I hollered at her as she left the room.

I walked to the lacy pink sofa where my stuff was scattered. In one fluid motion, I scooped all my belongings into my leather purse and headed toward the door.

"Bye Ty-chan!" Honey senpai glomped me, causing me to crash into a new figure that had just entered the room.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Miss," I exclaimed as I helped her up.

"Haru-chan," Honey yelled and hugged her also.

I froze as I was halfway out the door, "Wait, you're Haru-chan?" I turned to face Honey, "You told me Haru-chan was a boy!"

The Host Club froze and stared at me until Tamaki snapped his fingers and glanced at the twins.

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed each of my arms and Kyouya closed the door.

"HEY! Let me go," I whined and pouted and then muttered, "Stupid gingers, you're just mad 'cuz you don't souls."

"How did you figure out I'm a girl," Haru-chan asked me.

"Well, you are way too pretty to be a guy. Only a complete idiot would think that you're a guy!" I laughed and she joined in and Tamaki fled into his corner of woe.

"I'm Fujioka, Haruhi. Nice to meet you formally Tyler-senpai," Haruhi said and bowed.

I smiled, "Call me Tyler. Senpai makes me feel so old!"

"What are we going to do with her," Tamaki whisper-yelled to Kyouya from his dark corner, poking a mushroom.

Kyouya cleared his throat, "Tyler-san, may I have a word with you?"

I glanced at his cold expression and shuddered, but nodded anyway. I stiffly walked over to Kyouya.

"What's up?"

"Well now that you know Haruhi's secret, we need to be sure that you won't tell anyone."

"Why is she dressed as a guy though?"

"She has a debt to repay, just like you."

"WHAT" I screamed.

He smirked at me, "That cake you shared with Honey-sempai was created by Japan's famous chef who recently passed. It cost 4 million yen."

"Who in their right mind would spend that much on cake!" I screamed at the amused Kyouya.

"Did you not hear me? He was the most famous chef and he died; that cake you carelessly shoved in your face was his last dish he ever made."

"How the heck am I supposed to pay that back. I'm here on a scholarship remember?"

"I already took that into consideration. You will start working for the Host Club as of today."

I groaned at gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "But I'm not a guy, so there's nothing I can do."

Kyouya gave me a wicked smile, which seemed more natural than the smile he usually gave girls, "On the contrary, you get to be our maid and help out anyone that requests you."

"Yay! Another dear daughter to add to our happy family!" Tamaki jumped for joy and hugged me tightly.

"Tamaki, get off of me before I cut that pretty blonde hair of yours," I growled.

Tamaki reached for his tresses instinctively, released me immediately, and fled into his corner of despair and muttered every once in a while 'rebellious daughter' and 'not my beautiful hair *sniffle sniffle*.'

One of the ginger twins put his arm around my shoulder, "That was quite gutsy of you to treat Tono like that. I think we'll get along quite well."

I turned to face him directly and gave him an incredulous look, "Are rich people deaf? I just told Tamaki not to touch me! That means you can't touch me either Hikaru."

Now it was his turn to give me a disbelieving look, "How do you know I'm Hikaru?"

"Well it's actually really easy. When you smile, it has a certain… mischievous and impish quality to it, whereas Kaoru's smile seems much sweeter," I paused a moment and looked Hikaru over once more, "Also, your voice is slightly deeper than Kaoru's."

Everyone fell silent all boring holes into the back of my head.

"Am I the only one that can tell you guys apart?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"No, Haruhi knew right away too. It's just really surprising when someone can tell us apart that soon. Ever since we were kids no one could tell us apart and no one really wanted to," Kaoru explained sounding slightly remorseful.

Kyouya interrupted the awkward silence, "It's time to open the doors. Positions everyone!" he tossed me a garment bag, "Put this on."

I scurried away to the nearest bathroom, slipped the dress on, and looked in the mirror. I twirled around to see how the back looked.

_I'm… going… to… kill… him, _I seethed.

I wore a stupid French maid outfit that barely covered my ass. This probably wasn't what he intended, he just didn't take into consideration of how tall I am; I'm 5'9 and still growing. I let out a frustrated sigh and composed myself. _Maybe if I behave myself and control my temper I'll get a bonus and get rid of my debt faster!_

I scurried back over to where the guys sat on the sofa and looked at Kyouya with questioning eyes.

"You can take a seat next to Mori," he said with a knowing smirk.

"You look so cute Ty-chan!" Honey-sempai squealed.

I blushed, "Thanks Honey!"

I leaned over to Mori's ear and whispered, "Thanks for saving me and carrying me all the way to the club. It was really kind of you."

Mori leaned over and I felt his lips brush my ear, "Anytime."

I looked up at his chiseled face and saw him smile, it only lasted a moment, but it made my heart flutter all the same.

_Hmmmm, maybe the Host Club won't be so bad…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a herd squealing girls right outside the door. I braced myself because I knew it was going to get ugly. Herd of fangirls + 7 gorgeous men= a shitload of drama (jealous glares and verbal catfights).

"Welcome," they all chorused as the doors opened and rose petals flew out.

In all honesty it was a pretty cool scene; that is until I started choking on a rose petal.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I appreciate it, so if you could click the review button... you know you want to... it's right there... it's calling you O.o<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Of course <em><span>I<span>_ would start choking the second that everyone walked inside the Third Music Room. After a few moments of me gagging, I managed to cough it up onto the floor in front of the guests. I looked up and was greeted with a mix of disgusted and amused looks from the fangirls. Blushing furiously, I bent over to pick up the soggy rose petal. Embarrassingly enough, I totally forgot that the dress didn't cover much. They say that a paragraph should be like a woman's dress: short enough to be interesting and long enough to cover the main parts. Sadly the French maid dress I was wearing barely covered my ass; I certainly gave those ginger twins a show. By the time that I stood back up and glared at them, their faces were as crimson as tomatoes! You would think that they wouldn't get so flustered easily.

I bowed to the girls, "If you'll excuse me…" and I walked into the kitchen area to throw away the particle that nearly ended my life. When I returned to the Hosting area, all the girls were seated near their host. Around Honey-senpai and Mori, girls were squealing and wiggling around in their seats, screaming about his 'Lolita-cuteness.' The twins were acting very… incestuous? Serious what is wrong with these girls? Why are they screaming about eating rice? Tamaki was showing the fainting girls with compliments, but stealing glances at the bored looking Haruhi. I wonder if he likes her…? Someone clearing their throat shook me from my suspicions. I turned and found that Kyouya was motioning for me to go over to his table. I put on my most charming smile and literally skipped all the way over.

"Can I be of any assistance Kyouya?" I asked in a high pitched voice and tilted my head to the side.

"Do you think you could take cake to Honey-sempai and his guests. Then you can serve the rest of the guests some tea," he said smiling back at me, but I could sense he was holding back a smirk for the guests.

"Why certainly Kyouya," I said and stormed back to the kitchen.

I pouted to myself but grabbed the cake cart and wheeled it over to where Honey and Mori sat. I could feel the girls boring holes into my neck. Not glares but more curious and impolite stares. Jeez, you'd think if they're so rich they'd know it was rude to stare. I turned around and gave them my dazzling smile and they quickly turned around. I smirked victoriously to myself. My mother always said that my smile could erase tension in any situation.

"Would you like some cake Sempai?" I asked.

"Sure Ty-chan! Do you want to share it with me?" Honey looked at me with the cutest big brown eyes, which was weird because he's Asian…

I looked over at Kyouya, practically drooling in anticipation, for a nod of approval. He gave me a firm nod and that was all I needed.

"I'd love to Honey!" I squealed, which I rarely did, but when it comes to food, cute guys, and books… I just can't help myself.

I plopped down on the couch and Honey climbed onto Mori's broad shoulders.

"Hey Takashi, do you want to share some cake with Ty-chan and me?" Honey inquired.

"Sure," he said in his usual even tone.

The girls watched wide-eyed in awe that the great Mori uttered a single word. I rolled my eyes and cut him a small slice. I already knew he didn't really want it but he was just humoring Honey. He gave me a nod of appreciation and I smiled brightly, a real one. My smile doubled as my gaze they landed on my cake before me; its German chocolate frosting made my mouth water. I did a little happy dance as I stuffed my face with the fluffy dessert. I looked over at Honey and he was already done. Christ! And I thought I ate fast.

"Thanks you guys! Sorry, but I have to get back to work," I said, a little disappointed.

I turned to leave but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the couch. I turned to find Mori smiling slightly at me. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of my lips; the closeness of his hands to my face made my breath hitch in the back of my throat.

"You had cake left on your face," he said and grinned slightly.

"T-T-Thank you," I stuttered and bowed, quickly turning away so he wouldn't see my flushed face.

As I turned back to my food cart, I heard various squeals of moe and whispers that were probably about me. Sighing, I walked around and served the guests tea and commoner's coffee… wait! This is the coffee I use and this stuff is EXPENSIVE! Damn these stupid rich people, they think they're so high and mighty. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my imaginary rant. I tensed up, paralyzed with fear; the incident from earlier today reeled in my mind and I felt vulnerable once more. I whipped my head around and faced a slightly concerned looking Kyouya.

"Club is over. You can go now," Kyouya said as he scribbled into his notebook, and release his grip.

I sat on the sofa as I waited for my heart to stop pounding. Why am I reacting like this when someone touches me? With muddled thoughts, I went to the bathroom and changed back into my normal clothes. I walked back into the room to collect my belongings and noticed that the room was completely empty. _I guess everyone already left… _Double-checking that I was alone, I sprawled my body across the sofa and reflected on my eventful day. Subconsciously, I rubbed the spot on my arm that the drunken man had grabbed; I flinched in pain. Upon further inspection, I noticed that it was already starting to bruise. Feelings of defenselessness consumed me; I was so upset that I didn't hear the door open and close. I didn't notice the person's presence until I felt the sofa sink under their weight. In a panic, I quickly faced the intruder and sighed when I realized he wasn't a threat. His facial features showed nothing, but his eyes expressed deep concern.

"You okay?" he questioned, his baritone voice soothed my jumbled nerves.

I nodded at him, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. If I did, I know that I'd break down.

"You can talk to me," he said, grabbing my chin to force me to look at him.

That was all that I needed to hear. I started sobbing, my body convulsing with every intake of breath. His arms encircled me; he gently patted my back and mumbled soothing words.

"Are you okay," he asked still cradling my helpless form, referring to when I was attacked and almost raped earlier.

"No," I croaked, "Bad stuff like that isn't supposed to happen to me. I'm always in control, but not earlier today, and I hate it. I hate feeling helpless and vulnerable. I'm in control of my grades and friendship, but what good is that if I can't even protect myself," I explained in a horse voice but whispered, "I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"Ah," Mori said, looking slightly awkward.

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry for dropping all of that on you, but thanks for listening. I really needed to get that off my chest, and since you offered…"

Mori nodded, looking like he was deep in thought. I took that as my cue to head out and started to grab my bag until Mori called my name.

"I think I can help you," he said, "After the Host club tomorrow, I'll show you something," he said as he headed out the door.

Halfway out the door he turned to me and smiled, "Bring extra clothes," he said and strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you?" Jordan screamed at me as she tackled me the second I walked into our apartment, "I had to walk home, you jerk!"<p>

I groaned and tried to push her off of me, "I was at the Host club."

Her hostile eyes suddenly lightened, "Dish. I wanna hear it all."

She jumped off of me and pulled me into her room. I was slightly surprised when I saw that her room was spotless. Just slightly. With Jordan, you never know what to expect.

"I owe the club a shitload of money and I have to work there from now on to repay them. Also I almost got raped today," I said nonchalantly, as if I was just talking about the weather.

Jordan's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and then they became crazed. I backed away slowly. Whenever her crystal blue eyes got cloudy like this, it was never a good idea to sit near her It meant she was out for blood.

"By who," she growled, balling up her fists and cracking her knuckles.

I shrugged, "Some kids that don't go to our school."

"How many were there?" she hissed through her clenched jaw.

"Six, I think," my voice started to shake, but I maintained my composure.

"First of all, I _will_ find out who they are, cut their dicks off, and force feed it to them; second of all, how are you feeling?; thirdly, do you need to cry."

I had to giggle at her rapid changed of emotions. From pissed, to vengeful, to concerned friend.

I smiled, "I'm perfectly fine. I already got the crying out of my system. And how do you plan on finding those guys?"

She grinned evil and threw her head back with an evil cackle, "I have my ways."

I sweat dropped, which was cool because it made me feel like I was in a manga/anime.

"So how was school?" I asked, hoping to change topics.

"Good I guess," she said and shrugged, "I made some new friends, so we have people to eat with at lunch now. Hmmm… what else? Oh, since you missed basically all of your classes because you were sleeping, I got your homework!"

"Jeez thanks so much," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She smirked, "Better get to it! I already finished mine, while you were flirting up a story with the hosts!"

I blushed and shouted, "WAS NOT!" as I stalked into my room, Jordan in tow.

"Just for that, I'm not going to make you bacon tomorrow," I added with a victorious smirk.

Her eyes widened, she didn't expect me to play the bacon card. She pouted and sat on my bed and started to sulk.

"Will you at least tell me what happened at the club?" she pleaded, shaking my arm.

I winced in pain because she was gripping my bruise. She noticed and instantly let go; spite flashed in her eyes but she quickly recovered and smiled.

I sighed, "Well, I had to serve coffee and tea to the guests. I also talked with Mori-senpai."

Jordan's eyes glinted with excitement, "Really? He seems so quiet… but he's so hot. I think if things don't work out with Tamaki, I might go after him."

As innocent as her words were, they caused a sharp pain to ripple through my chest. Mori-sempai was the host that I was closest to and if Jordan went after him, it was guaranteed that she'd get him. Jordan was a kind hearted as she was beautiful; I envy her for that. Everyone falls at her feet and worships the ground she walks on, and I'm just her faithful sidekick. Don't get me wrong, Jordan is the greatest best friend that I could ever hope to have, but sometimes she doesn't think about my feelings. I mean sure she gets protective of me, but when it comes to daily life, some of her comments really hurt me even though she doesn't intend to.

"Hey, I have to do my homework right now. After, I'm just gonna crash; I had a long day," I mumbled, failing at trying to avoid eye contact.

She rose a questioning eyebrow, "Okay. G'night," she stood and silently left my room.

Another thing about Jordan is that even though she may act like a dumb blonde sometimes, she was eerily perceptive…


	4. What is this feeling?

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry I took so long! Review please!**

* * *

><p>"You're so lucky Tyler," Jordan pouted, "Of course you would get the opportunity to hang out with a harem of hot guys."<br>I rolled my eyes as we walked inside the Third Music Room, "It's not like I have a choice. Just be glad I'm letting you come with me at all."

Jordan drooled at the scene: the hosts all wore sailor, most of them shirtless... I don't know why though… I elbowed her in the ribs and she wiped her mouth, regaining her flirty look. I chuckled at her predictability, and sat down on the sofa, pulling out my homework. Jordan hopped on my lap, crushing my thighs with her heavy body.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked in English.

I took her cue and spoke in English as well, "I'm reviewing my homework."

"That's no fun. How did you do on the English paper?"

"I got 100%," I smirked at her.

"You would. I hate you! How can you be smart _and_ pretty? It's so not fair," Jordan whined.

I beamed at the compliment. Receiving a compliment like that from her was like being called beautiful by Aphrodite herself. I looked at my reflection that reflected from the mirror that hung on the wall. I guess I could be considered pretty, but not as gorgeous as Jordan. Pin-straight chestnut hair with lighter tones reached the middle of my ribcage, hazel eyes, and just an average face. In my opinion, I look like an average Joe… or is it Jane? Hmmm, doesn't really matter.

"Why are we speaking in English?" I asked.

"One: I hate speaking in Japanese. Two: so the guys can't understand us."

"Oh."

"So do you think I have a good chance with Mori?" she asked me, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Ummm," I started, "I'm not sure… you haven't even talked to him yet…"

"You're right! Be right back," she said, jumping up and walked over to Mori, who stood silently in a corner.

My heart sank slightly at the sight of them together. They made such an adorable couple that it made me sick to my stomach. I sighed feeling faintly remorseful but decided that it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it.

Jordan giggled across the room, "Oh, Mori! You're so sweet!"

My head whipped around and saw him holding her waist, helping her regain her balance. Jordan must have pretended to stumble. Classy. I rolled my eyes, which, I must say, I've been doing a lot lately. Tired of my heart being jerked around, I walked over to Kyouya.

"Hey how much time do we have before the club starts?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes. Here's your costume, go change," he ordered and tossed a purple garment bag into my arms.

"Is it longer this time?" I asked and laughed.

"I took your height into consideration this time and had the proper alterations made. It was quite funny, I must say, when you flashed those shady twins," he said and chuckled.

I stood slack jawed. Kyouya… laughed? If anyone else was looking they would probably see smoke coming out of my ears. Kyouya and laughter do not go together. Maybe he wasn't as cold as I thought.

"The Shadow King laughs?" I questioned in an exaggerated manner.

He smirked, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a robot. Even I have feelings. I'm just good at hiding them."

"Well, I think you should show your feelings more often," I suggested, "You seem more human when you do."

"I'll think about it," he said and smiled. A real smile.

Holy Shit! Kyouya just smiled… a smile that didn't make him look constipated. And he actually looks kind of cute…! It really got my heart going, no wonder girls request him. I bowed in respect and changed into my costume. It went along well with the other host's costumes. I wore a nautical dress that of course was navy blue. This time the dress reached just above mid-thigh. I sighed. At least it's somewhat longer than the last dress. I reached into my dance bag and pulled out a pair of black spanks. At least I could wear them underneath the dress so no one would see my granny panties. When I walked into the room, I noticed that Jordan was still talking with Mori… not that it bothered me or anything… Who am I kidding, I'm pissed, but I need to stay composed. After a few soothing breaths, I plastered a smile onto my face and skipped over to the couple.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them, cocking my head.

Jordan gave me the 'don't disturb us' look but I happily ignored it.

Mori just shrugged and Jordan giggled, "We were talking about America."

"Oh, that's interesting!" I squealed with false enthusiasm.

"Hey Tyler, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jordan asked.

"Sure!"

She dragged me into the kitchen, "What the heck!" she whisper yelled in English.

"What?"

"You know what! Why did you come over there? Things were going so well!"

"Well, Mori is my friend. Am I not allowed to talk to him?"

Jordan stared at me for a second, "I forbid you from being friends with him."

I stood shocked. Jordan may be a lot of things, but she isn't controlling… or rather wasn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping that I'd heard wrong.

"You heard me. You're interfering!" she exclaimed as if it were extremely obvious.

I sighed, "Look Jordan, he's my friend and I can talk to him if I want to. If you're going to get all catty about it, just leave me alone."

Jordan sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. But he's just so good-looking and we'd make such a cute couple. So sorry for flipping out on you."

Forcing myself to smile, I accepted her apology.

I stormed out of the kitchen in a really shitty mood. Guests were already seated and I loaded the cart with tea and finger foods. Jordan took a seat with Mori and his guests. The few hours that passed by were complete agony. Seriously, how much cake does Honey-sempai eat? Do you know how many times I had to go back to the kitchen within 2 hours? Eight times. Eight freaking times!

"Ladies, I'm sorry to say that it is time for the club to close," Kyouya informed them.

Various 'awww's' and 'no's' were uttered from the guests as they grudgingly left the music room.

I strode over to where Mori and Jordan were seated. Jordan was talking avidly and Mori just sat there, silent as a turtle… well not a good analogy, but whatever.

"Hey, Mori! Are you ready to go?" I asked, motioning for him to come with me.

"Let's go," he said, opening the door for me like a true host.

"Wait, Tyler!" Jordan called after me in English, "Where are you going with Mori?"

"I'm actually not sure," I said uncertainly.

Suddenly she looked crestfallen, but I could tell she was just acting so she could guilt trip me, "I can't believe that you'd do this to me. I thought you were my best friend!"

I sighed feeling guilty, "He offered to take me somewhere to help me forget about what happened yesterday."

"Oh so he just pities you," she said bluntly, "That's okay then. Hey I took your keys, I'm gonna take your car home!"

I watched her petite silhouette skip in the darkness, not a care in the world. I clenched my fists. I know that deep down she's a good person, but she's so selfish and manipulative. She didn't even take into consideration, how I would get home later.

"Are you ready?" Mori asked.

I nodded and he led the way out of the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, barely being able to make out his features in the dark.

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

I felt that warm feeling in my heart again. Every smile he gave me made my heart beat a little faster and slowed down time, simultaneously.

"Fine," I pretended to pout.

"Patience is a virtue," he mock scolded and I giggled.

He led me through various gardens, letting me stop occasionally to examine its splendor.

"How long have you and Jordan been friends?" he asked.

I tensed at his mentioning of her name, "Since we were 7 years old."

"Ah," he said, "Is she your best friend?"

I remained quiet for a moment, thinking about his question.

Finally I answered, "Yes."

"Hmmm," Mori mused, "She shouldn't talk to you like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Like what?"

He smirked, "In Japan, children are taught basic English."

Realization dawned on me. The whole club could understand English! He had heard Jordan rant at me.

I flushed in embarrassment, "Jordan is such a good friend. Sometimes, she just gets in one of her moods and goes on a rampage. Most of the time she's really nice."

"Ah," Mori said, but I could hear his obvious doubt.

We made our way to a large building. He opened the door for me as we walked in. The building was dimly lit and completely deserted. Bamboo mats lined the floor and various swords of all shapes and sizes were hung on the walls. I raised my eyebrow quizzically at Mori and he smiled at me.

"I'm going to train you," he said simply, "Go change."

"But I'm tired," I whined and pouted.

He smirked, "You said you hate feeling defenseless. This is your opportunity to learn how to protect yourself."

I sighed, relenting. Sluggishly, I walked toward the locker room, trying to decide what to wear. I bit my lip feeling slightly embarrassed; I only had my dance clothes with me, which consisted of tiny, black spandex shorts and a tight-fitting hot pink tank-top that read "I'm not a Bitch. I'm the Bitch. And that's Miss Bitch to you." I quickly changed and walked out of the locker room, pulling my hair up into a tight pony tail, pinning my bangs also. I froze when I entered the room. Mori… was shirtless! I could feel myself starting to drool as I ogled at the sight of his firm eight-pack. Wiping the saliva that dribbled from my chin, I walked over to Mori. When he turned to look at me, his face flushed a cute light pink; his eyes wandered up and down my body multiple times which caused me to mirror his blush.

I turned away pretending to be fascinated by the swords, "So what are you going to teach me?"

"Patience. I want to assess you first," Mori said.

I blushed at his comment that had double meanings, "What?"

Mori blushed again, "I-I mean that I want to see how much you can handle before I teach you."

I nodded, following him to a punching bag.

"Punch this," he said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Easy."

Upon attempting to punch the bag, my hand was stopped by some ninja force. I looked at Mori with questioning eyes, glancing at him griping my hand. He shook his head.

"If you punch with your thumb tucked inside you had like that, you'll end up breaking your thumb," he said, "Here let me show you."

He came and stood in back of me, I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck. At that moment I had a strong urge to turn around and kiss him, but I refrained. Instead, I held both of my arms out in front of me for him to guide. His arms snaked around my shoulders and he grasped both of my hands. He guided my hands to ball them into 'proper' fists, and set me up in a fighting stance. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, straining to see the punching bag. Guiding my arms, together we punched the bag, alternating arms, slowly at first, then progressively faster. Punching faster and harder, all around me began to become a giant blur. All that I was aware of was me and the punching bag. I savored each punch and reveled in the loud smack it produced. Each punch I hurled gave me a sense of control and released my bottled up anger. Anger at Jordan for trying to steal Mori. Anger at the Host club for forcing me to join. Anger at the thought never being perfect enough. Anger for—"

Suddenly, as I was thrusting another punch, I was pulled back and never made contact with the bag. Panting heavily, I remembered where I was and who I was with. Sweat streamed down my face and I forced myself to unclench my hands. Staring at my crimson hands, I began flexing them, testing to see whether or not they'd even work.

"That's enough for today," Mori grunted and waited for me to grab my stuff.

I picked up my clothes from earlier today and headed toward Mori, "Why did you stop me?"

He smiled, his host like smile, "You were at it for about a solid hour and a half. If you didn't stop, you hands would have started to bleed."

I grinned sheepishly, looking down and my raw hands, "I guess you right. Thanks Mori-senapi. I feel a lot better."

Mori mused for a moment, "You must have a lot of resentment to punch that agressively."

I looked up at him, "Is it that obvious?"

"No. You hide it well by striving for perfection."

I looked at him, completely dumbfounded. In my mind, things seemed much more complicated. And here Mori summed it up in 8 mere words. I know I can't make up for my shortcomings, but it can't hurt to try right?

"Hmmm. So you figured me out. I'm tired of not being perfect, so I try even harder. But what about you Mori. What is the real you like? I can tell that you truly are not the silent type," I pondered aloud.

Mori became stiff, but eased up and shrugged it off, "Some people are easy to read, while others aren't."

Staring at him for a moment, I wondered what he could possibly be hiding behind his stoic exterior. What could he possibly have to hide? He was at the top of his class, in the most envied club at the school, and was amazingly good looking. But hey, I guess that sounds familiar too. Similarly I was in the top of my class in America, I was at the top of the food chain, I'm decent looking, and on the outside, I was the perfect, student, daughter, and friend; the inside is a completely different story. Mori was right; I do have a lot of resentment. I envy how easily things come to others, while I have to work so hard. These rich people were born with silver spoons in their mouths, getting everything their selfish hearts desired; whereas I had to do numerous bake sales and various fundraisers just to get to Ouran. Some students had private tutors; whereas I had to study hard every day, earning the bags under my eyes from hours I spent working. The only thing that I can say that comes easily to me is kindness and compassion, but that doesn't get me success, what I truly desire. To be successful in all areas of life; an impossible dream, I know, but I won't ever stop trying to attain it.

"Same time tomorrow?" I asked as we approached the front gates of the school.

"Ah," Mori mumbled, he seemed to be as deep in thought as I was.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I walked back to my apartment.

The second this I left his side, I was left with a melancholy feeling in the pit on my stomach. These new feelings made me want to run back to him, jump into his strong arms, and never let go. I thought back to earlier today when he embraced my arms, teaching me how to punch; I remember how aware I was of his touch. Every slight touch made my heart beat double time, thundering in my chest, loud enough that I was almost positive he could hear.

Crap, this isn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>Click the review button O.o<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating frequently! So here's who I want to thank so far:**

**Raylita**

**Alice Nyte**

**Carebear Shade**

**LadyLorairiesTheAssassin**

**hikari-hime 01**

**MaximumPhantomhive**

**7darkangel7**

**Latina shewolf**

**yourheartspeaksthetruth**

**Again thank you all so much, even if you didn't leave a review or subscribe or favorite my story! Keep reading!**

* * *

><p>"No," I said simply, but Jordan looked at me as if I had just kicked a puppy.<p>

"What do you mean no? You have to go; you're a part of the club!" Jordan exclaimed, as we walked through the empty halls of Ouran.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You just want me to go so that I can invite you."

"That is so not true," she said dramatically, but then cracked a smile, "So what if it is true? Please will you go?"

I groaned, giving into my best friend's demands, "Fine. I'll think about it."

It may seem like I forgave her for her pissy fit she threw yesterday, but I haven't. I never do. I store away these livid feelings in the back of my mind because as much as I hate to admit it, I need her. She is one of the only people that I can talk to without feeling judged and I know deep down, there's a good person behind her bitchiness. One day, I might stand up to her. Probably not…

As we strode into the music room Jordan sing-songed, "Good afternoon boys!" and collapsed onto the sofa.

"What's on the agenda for today Kyouya?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Nothing. We aren't hosting today."

I clenched my fists in frustration, "You didn't bother to let me know? You made me come all the way here, when I could have gone home?"

Tamaki came to his rescue, "We thought you would like to just enjoy our company and as you Americans say, 'hang out.'"

I rolled my eyes, "Tamaki, no offense, but I don't really want to hang out with you. So if we aren't doing anything, I'm just gonna head home…"

"Wait," Kyouya said authoritatively and made a shiver run down my spine.

I meekly turned around and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Yes, Kyouya?" I cocked my head in a cute questioning angle.

Faint pink danced across his cheeks, but he quickly recovered, "Before you leave, we have to discuss the matter of the Ouran Academy dance."

"Look, as much as I would love to go," I started sarcastically, "I don't have any dancing experience, I don't have a dress, and oh what else… I don't want to."

Kyouya looked mischievous, "I'll cut you debt by 7%"

"Deal," I grunted and shook his hand, which were surprisingly soft.

"Ready to go?" I turned to ask Jordan, but she was nowhere in sight.

I turned to Kyouya and gave him a questioning look. He just smirked and pointed over my shoulder. Turning to see what he was pointing at, I saw her talking avidly with the twins. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to Haruhi.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Eh? Nothing much, Tamaki here keeps pestering me about the dance," she complained.

"But Daddy wants to have the first dance with his daughter," Tamaki pouted and crossed his arms.

"But you'll look gay," I stated bluntly. Seriously, this guy needs to think his plans through.

"That's what I tried to tell him," Haruhi explained and Tamaki fled to his corner of woe.

"He's such an idiot sometimes. Hey, do you know how to dance? I need someone to teach me for the party," I asked.

"I know how, but I can't teach you well. You're too tall. I think one of the other members should teach you."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Jordan jumped into an empty seat.

"I need to learn how to dance too! Maybe Mori or Kyouya could teach us!" Jordan squealed, dragging me over to as the duo.

"Hey, Mori-sempai do you think you could tea–?" Jordan asked, but Kyouya interjected.

"Jordan, I think that Mori-sempai should teach Tyler, they are about the same height," he contributed.

Jordan gave Kyouya a glare so cold that it could freeze hell itself over. Even the Shadow King himself, felt the room's temperature drop. She took a few threatening steps toward him.

"It was just a suggestion…" Kyouya defended and tried to retreat.

"Why don't you teach Tyler how to dance Kyouya?" Jordan asked, but sounded more like a command.

Kyouya merely nodded, obviously not wanting to upset her further.

"Let's do it right now," Jordan suggested and yelled, "Everyone out!"  
>The rest of the Host club retreated, not wanting to upset Jordan. Together, we walked into the dressing room and changed into our athletic clothes. Jordan's soccer clothes and my dance clothes. She exited wearing a white shirt with a soccer ball and long, baggy shorts, and a wide real smile. As shallow and conniving as she can be sometimes, soccer brought out her best qualities. Competition often brought out the worst in people, but in Jordan, it brought out her true self. On the field she was honest, she never played any dirty tricks; she was concerned for the safety of the other players, her own and the other team; and she was upbeat and positive. That's how we became friends, were in the same 1st grade class and played soccer together; that's the Jordan I was best friends with, not this monster. She wasn't always like this. One day when we were in 7th grade, she befriended the popular girls and left me in the dust, like I was worthless. I was friendless, alone. One day, the populars decided that Jordan wasn't cool enough for them and ditched her. Even though I was hurt she left me, I didn't want her to be alone. We became friends again, but things were never the same. Sure, we still hung out together and had sleepovers, but now there was a fine line burned into our friendship. On the outside we looked like the greatest of friends, but we were not longer like sisters, but like complete strangers. Jordan was no longer the carefree, kind person I once knew. Now she was a shallow, manipulative bitch. But I still remain her friend, I'm still waiting for the girl that I met in 1st grade, as weird as that sounds.<p>

"Ready," she asked, scanning my outfit with distaste, "That's what you're wearing?"

I sighed inwardly to myself. Her real smile was gone and replaced with her usual uptight one, "Yeah, this is all I have."

I wore my black dance shorts and a white shirt that said "I'm not a model, I'm just hot."

We walked into the Host room and saw Mori and Kyouya sitting silently on the couch. Mori pulled out his IPod and plugged it into a docking station. Soft music filled the Host room.

"I figured you as more a Rock music kind of guy," I smirked at Mori, playfully pushing his arm.

"Except the unexpected," he winked.

"I should have known! It's the quite one's you have to keep an eye on!" I countered.

"Then I guess I don't have to keep an eye on you anymore," he smirked in return.

I opened my mouth in mock offense, "I can't believe that you're implying I'm loud," I yelled at him.

He chuckled silently, "You're yelling."  
>I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm not loud."<p>

I felt his breath on my neck and a slight tingle went down my spine. I would have stayed like that all day if someone hadn't have pulled me away from him. I turned to look at a Jordan, fake smiling like a deranged Barbie doll. She was livid.

"Let's dance," Jordan said in a strained voice, as if she were trying to keep herself from clawing my eyes out.

"Ah," Mori replied, taking Jordan's hand and leading her to the middle of the room.

Kyouya did the same with me.

Time flew by quickly as Kyouya was quite the dancer. It was difficult at first because I was almost a head taller than him, but we pulled through. We took a break and looked over at Jordan and Mori. Mori had put a good distance between them and Jordan tried to close it, to no avail. Every now and then she would step on his feet and utter a quick, "sorry," which made me crack a smile.

I chuckled to myself and looked a Kyouya. Surprisingly, he looked slightly upset; I thought at the very least he would be slightly amused. Maybe he likes Jordan…?

In the midst of my thoughts, I yawned, "I think I'm gonna call it a day and hit the sack."

Kyouya nodded, but his eyes never left the dancing couple. I headed toward the door and heard footsteps behind me. I turned and my eyes widened at the sight my blonde best friend.

"Let's go! We have to stop by the twin's house on our way home," she said as we walked to my car.

"Why?" I inquired, genuinely curious.

She wouldn't look me in the eye, "I have to pick up something."

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to question her strange actions further, and climbed into my beat up BMW. I blasted Skillet, hoping that it would be enough to block out her nasally voice drone on and on about Mori.

Turns out my suspicions were right, at the moment, I was in the twin's dressing room, trying on a dress for the party tomorrow that their mother designed. I slipped on the garment, not bothering to look in a mirror. I just really wanted to leave their house, it was kind of creepy. Opening the door, I walked out to show them. I looked at Jordan's reaction. Her eyes became steeled but then went back to their usual vacant look.

"Wow. Tyler-sempai, you look hot," the twins said in unison.

I smiled and blushed at their nice compliment, "Thank you."

"Have you considered modeling?" the twin's mother asked me.

"Not really…" I said uncertainly, "I don't think I'd make a good model."  
>"Nonsense dear. I have a show coming up and I would love to showcase your beauty. Will you at least consider it?" she pressed.<p>

I beamed, "I would love to help you!"

"Perfect! How do you like the dress?" she asked me.

I blushed, "Well, honestly… I haven't looked in a mirror yet."

She led me to a full-length mirror and I was in awe of my reflection. A long satin dress of deep amethyst clung to my body. The fabric rippled as it hit the floor and I twirled around. Striking, yet modest;

"It's lovely," I whispered, in awe.

Mrs. Hitachiin grinned, "Then you can keep it, even after the party. No charge."

I blinked in surprise, "I can't accept such an expensive dress!"

"Nonsense, darling! Think of it as your payment for keeping my sons in line."

I chuckled and bowed deeply, "Thank you."

While I was busy admiring my dress, Jordan exited in hers. She wore a hot pink mini dress that was covered by sheer black lace. In my opinion, the dress resembled lingerie. I don't think Jordan understands the concept of modesty and appearing refined.

She twirled around, not noticing how high her dress flew up, "How do I look? Amazing right?"

I just smiled and nodded, not wanting to insult her choice of dress. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me and mirrored what I did. I really didn't want to insult her after she had Mrs. Hitachiin make a dress for the party.

She grabbed my arm, "Let's change and head home," she led me to the dressing room once more.

Maybe I'm just a bad person for thinking mean thoughts about her. After all, Jordan did go through all this trouble to get me a dress right? I looked down at the beautiful dress I wore and felt a pang of guilt. If it wasn't for Jordan, I wouldn't be wearing this… but why do I feel like I still hate her? I quickly changed, eager to get home and think.

I hopped onto my bed and pressed my face into my dolphin pillow pet, Phineas. Get it? 'Cuz dolphins have fins? Anyways, on my bed thinking about my friendship with Jordan. Friends aren't supposed to hate each other right? I know I don't hate Jordan, but I strongly dislike when she starts to act shallow. And then I feel bad when she does something nice for me because of how I question our friendship.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jordan's cackle. I tip-toed to her room and saw she was on the phone. Knowing it was bad to eavesdrop, I turned to walk away until I heard Jordan say my name. Shoulder slumped, knowing I got caught I turned to face her, but she wasn't looking at me, she was still on the phone. Why was she talking about me?

"Tyler's fine, mom," Jordan groaned; I smiled, her mom was like a second mother to me.

I could her mom talk, "What's wrong, Jo?"

Jordan sighed, "Nothing…"

"You can tell me."

Jordan started to tear up, "It just that things are really different in Japan."

"How?"

"Well, my friendship with Tyler has been a little rocky lately…"

"Why, what happened?"

"We kind of like the same guy."

"What's the big deal? Can't handle the competition," her mom joked.

"Frankly, I can't…"

"…?"

"I know that I'm beautiful mom, but so is Tyler. And we both know that she has the better personality. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, and all around perfect! It's not fair."

"Honey…"

Jordan chuckled sadly, "I know you're my mom and you have to favor me, but it's the truth. Tyler and I used to be best friends, now it's like we're strangers and I have to live in her shadow."

Never hearing her speak such honest words, I had this strong urge to hug her. As soon as she confessed to her mom about how she felt, it all made sense. During the time that Jordan had left me for the popular people, I had to grow and mature, to become my own person. When we repaired our relationship later on, she wasn't used to the new me, so she became a new Jordan. But honestly, I still can't believe she thinks that she has to live in my shadow. I waited patiently for their phone call to end so that I could walk in casually.

Jordan hung up the phone and I walked in, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"I heard what you said on the phone," I stated awkwardly.

"I know. No matter how ninja you think you are, you aren't ever going to be as stealthy as one," she smiled gently.

I sat down on her bed, "I didn't know that's what you thought of me."

"Everyone thinks you're perfect," she sighed.

"But I'm not perfect, even if that's what it looks like. I'm an uptight person who acts like an OCD person that craves perfection. You're such a better person that I am, don't you get it?" I explained.

"Don't say that," Jordan said bitterly, "Once you became Miss Perfect, I became Miss Bitch because I was jealous."

I smiled and shook my head, "I know you act like that, but that's just all it is, an act. I know who you are and I know who you've been pretending to be."

Jordan started to tear up and sniffle, "Then why would you still be my friend. Even if I treated you like crap."

I pondered for a moment, "Honestly, I don't really know… I think it's because I knew that it wasn't the real you. Like when you had Mrs. Hitachiin make me a dress, that's something only you would do. So I guess that I was waiting for you to go back to normal."

"I'm sorry," Jordan croaked and tackled me into a bear hug.

I hugged her tightly, "It's okay."

"Let's promise to try not to be jealous of each other, okay?" Jordan said.

I nodded, "Okay."

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You can have Mori-sempai. You guys make a much cuter couple."

I blushed, "I don't know if I like him like that…"

Jordan scoffed, "I just offered you a hot guy on a platter and you say that you're not sure. Tyler, I know that you like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you, so go for it. What have you got to lose?"

I mulled it over. Mori and I are friends. But a friend doesn't make my heart flutter like Mori does. Being around him makes me feel like giggling like a fangirl. The slightest of touches leaves my skin tingling, craving more… Maybe I do like Mori-sempai more than a friend…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hit the review button and leave me a comment! Thanks you guys!<strong>


	6. Ouran Dance!

**_Hello Sunchine, the earth says hello! ...Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review!_**

* * *

><p>"OWWW," I screeched as I stabbed my eye with the eyeliner pencil for the 10th time, no joke.<p>

Jordan sniggered from where she was doing her own eyeliner. I turned to face her angrily and pointed to my throbbing, red eye.

"Look what you have done to me!" I yelled.

"You did that to yourself," she rolled her eyes; "If you had more experience with make-up, that wouldn't even have happened!" she scolded.

I glared at her, "I don't wear make-up, so how do you expect me to know how to put it on without gorging my eyes out?"

Jordan rolled her eyes again, "Stop being such a drama queen. I'll help you once I'm done with my own make-up."

I pouted, stomped away, and sat down on the Host club sofa and began to play with my hair. At the moment, we were the only people in the room. We were skipping our last period of the day, so that we could get ready for the Ouran Academy dance/ball thing… whatever the rich people call it. Overcome with boredom, I pulled my hair across my face to resemble a mustache. I giggled to myself and experimented with different ways I could hold my hair to look like various types of mustaches.

"Oh my gosh. You're such a weirdo!" Jordan laughed hysterically.

I dropped my makeshift mustache and pouted, "You shouldn't spy on people."

"I wasn't spying. I was standing right in front of you this whole time. You were just so captivated by your fake mustache, you didn't even notice me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Peeping Tom."

"Tyler, that's only for guys who spy on girls changing," Jordan giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Touché."

She grabbed my arm and sat me down on a wooden chair and did her stuff. I was repeatedly told to open and close my eyes as she covered my face with foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara. Just when I thought I was finally done, she applied blush and lipstick and then proceeded to curl my hair.

"Done," Jordan clapped excitedly.

"Finally," I groaned and went directly to the fridge.

"Don't you want to see what you look like?" Jordan asked, I couldn't see her, but I could hear her pouting.

I groaned, "I don't care, I just want to get this stupid dance over with! I have to get back to studying!"

"Nerd," she muttered.

"I heard that!" I screamed and she cackled.

I looked in the mirror next to me and was stunned. I actually looked good, if I do say so myself. My almond, coffee eyes were enhanced by the eyeliner, but were softened by the light purple hues of the eye shadow. Auburn hair cascaded in curls, perfectly framing my flawless bronze skin. Dang, I look hot!

"Thanks, Jordan! I'm going to go change," I called when I noticed that school had just ended.

I grabbed my garment bag and slipped on my luxurious dress. Slipping on my babies (my Tori Burch ballet flats), I walked elegantly into the Host room. I was quite surprised when I saw what awaited me.

"What do you think?" Jordan spun around in her new dress.

"It's gorgeous!" I squealed, "What happened to your other dress?"

"It wasn't really me; I asked Mrs. Hitachiin if I could borrow a different one. She said this dress would be a better fit for me," Jordan said and winked.

This dress really suited her. Reaching the floor, the silky, royal blue fabric swayed as she spun. The bust was elaborately decorated with various silver sequins. Way better than her old, slutty dress.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeppers!" Jordan squealed.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the dance, Jordan and I were practically drooling, but for different reasons. Jordan looked hungrily at the various cute Asian boys and I, the various types of food and desserts. We nodded at each other, aware of what the other planned on doing. I dashed toward the food table and she strutted toward the herd of guys.<p>

"Ahem," someone coughed behind me.

"Wait your turn," I growled; no one will separate me from my free food.

"Tyler-san, it's your job to dance with the attendees of this ball," he pressed.

I turned and glared at Kyouya, "Can it wait? The food is gonna get cold."

He smirked, "Your food can wait."

As if on cue, the loud speaker announced, "The Host club members are now accepting dance offers."

I glared at Kyouya as swarms of people made their way to the Hosts, me included, even though I wasn't even a real host.

"Damn that stupid Kyouya," I growled to myself, after he went to dance with some otaku.

"May I have this dance?" some random guy asked me.

I plastered a grin on my face and accepted. At least I don't have to worry about messing up, these rich people are incredibly good dancers. I danced with at least fifteen to twenty guys before I got tired and decided I needed a break. As I made my way of the dance floor, another guy asked me to dance.

I smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm quite tired right now, but I'll dance with you when I'm done resting."

He narrowed his eyes, "Isn't it your job to dance with people."

I remained composed, but on the inside I was kind of pissed, "I just need a break that's all."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the dance floor, "You are going to dance with me whether you like it or not."

Stunned and reminded of when I was almost attacked, I complied. For a few moments, we danced normally, but then his hand wandered to my ass.

"Hand… Off… Ass," I growled. **(A/N: Can anyone guess what movie that line is from? XD)**

He smirked, "Feisty, I like that," he patted my ass.

I froze, the man that attacked me said those same exact words. Was this guy him? I looked up at his face and recognized him. Blood began to drain from my face and I begin to tremble. I started to pull away, but he gripped me tighter.

"Took you this long to realize it was me? Wow you Americans are really stupid."

"Leave me alone," I whispered, tying to get out of his firm grasp.

"I can't. We didn't get to have our fun before, so I think tonight's a good night to do that."

I tried to scream for help, but I could get my mouth to open. Paralyzed with fear, I just stood there.

"That's a good girl," he smirked and pulled me off the dance floor.

I tried formulated a plan of action. Once we got off the stage, I would make a dash back there and find someone to help me. There were a few flaws, but it could work.

"Don't even try to think about escaping," he threatened and flashed his blade that was concealed in his coat.

Well, there goes that idea.

"Where are you going Tyler-chan?," a monotone voice inquired.

I whipped my head around and saw Mori-sempai behind us. I mouthed a quick "help me" and turned back to the rapist/attacker/creeper who was gripping me. Mori walked over and punched him square in the face, knocking him unconscious. He then proceeded to punch him a few more times until I decided to intervene. I latched on to Mori and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I murmured into his chest.

"Ah," he replied and pulled me out of the dancing hall.

"Are you okay," he asked as he checked me for injuries.

I sighed, "I'm fine, just a little shaken up. I'm not going to burst into tears or anything like last time."

"Just making sure," he said, pulling me his chest; not a hug per se, but a comforting embrace… if that makes sense.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I smile.

"Well I'm not fine," he said, looking me in the eyes; it felt like he could see into the depths of my imperfect soul.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"That bastard shouldn't have touched you," Mori grunted.

"He's going to be expelled, so he can't bother me anymore," I said, trying to cheer him up.

He remained looking livid, "I should have protected you better."

"It's not your fault Mori. You can't take care of me all the time," I pressed on.

"But I want to," Mori sternly and then blushed, "I want to be able to take care of you. I want to be the only guy you dance with."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and hoped that it didn't show much. Now that his words had sunken in, I felt my heart kick start and beat rapidly in my chest. Pondering on how to respond to his question, I decided on the sweet and innocent approach, considering he could be just acting brotherly instead of romantic like I hoped.

I cocked my head to the side, "You wanted to dance with me?"

He chuckled and pulled me into his chest once more, "I want to be the only guy that dances with you. I like you Tyler."

I inhaled his musky scent and suppress the urge to giggle like a fangirl, "I like you too Mori-sempai"

I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. Faint music could be heard from the dance hall and we gently swayed to the music, savoring this moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading! Review! Think of it as an early Christmas gift to me XD I'd really like some feedback on my characters!<strong>_


	7. Cute Couple

_**Hope you all enjoy reading! Don't forget to review! **_

* * *

><p>"So… you two are a couple now?" Haruhi asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the Third Music Room. Everyone stared at Tyler and Mori sitting together on the sofa.<p>

I looked up into Mori's dark eyes. He smiled softly and I felt my heart to a mini happy/victory dance. He intertwined his fingers with my own and pulled me slightly closer to his seat on the sofa.

I blushed, "I guess so."

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke simultaneously, "It's about time. It was super obvious that you two were attracted to each other. It was starting to get boring."

Smiling bashfully, I looked up and found that my "stoic" boyfriend's cheeks were a faint pink. I rested my head on his firm shoulder and stuck my tongue out at the twins.

"Better late than never, right?" I mumbled.

Tamaki popped out of nowhere, "Congratulations to you both," he exclaimed dramatically, "You both have my blessing. I wish you a long and prosperous relationship full of joy and happiness. Through the good and the bad times, I know that you will remain together, through sickness and in health, blah blah blah blah blah."

At first, I thought that Tamaki's proclamation was kind of sweet, but after he droned on and on for more than 7 minutes, it just got plain annoying. It took every ounce of my refined being, not to punch him in the face; Mori could sense my annoyance.

"Tamaki," Mori said in his deep brass voice, I felt his chest rumble as he spoke, so sexy.

Tamaki looked up, starry eyed at Mori and nodded his head vigorously, clinging to Mori's every word.

"Shut up," Mori said and patted my head affectionately, "Tyler is resting."

Tamaki whimpered and shuffled into his corner of woe, cuddling with his stuffed bear, which in hindsight, is actually kind of creepy.

"Thanks, I owe you one," I whispered into his ear.

"Good. You can repay me by letting me take you on a date," he said, shifting so we were looking each other in the eyes.

His unwavering gaze was so intense, I felt like I was melting. Although Mori was known for being extremely reserved, his eyes were the doorway to his heart; no words were needed to be exchanged, his eyes expressed the unsaid. They were honest and earnest, pleading for a positive response. I nodded in what I hope was a casual way; I guess I looked slightly overeager by the way he smirked at me.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up at seven," he said and release my hand and began to make the necessary preparations for the host club.

* * *

><p>I went directly to the refrigerator and began poking through its contents. I finally decided and pulled out some leftover fried rice. Today the host club had been uneventful, squealing girls fanning their pale faces, you know, the usual. At the moment, I'm kicking back at our apartment.<p>

"I heard that someone," Jordan lengthened the word 'someone', "is going on a date tonight!" she finished in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the kitchen.

"It's not that big of a deal," I moaned, already knowing that she'd blow it out of proportion.

"Tyler, this is your first date in Japan! Of course it's a big deal! And as your best friend, it is my loyal duty to make sure that it runs smoothly," Jordan lectured/squealed.

I flinched in apprehension, "What are you planning?"

Jordan smiled evilly, "Hair, make-up, outfit, and spying rights."

I shuddered at the thought and stated my counter offer, "Light make-up, I'll choose my outfit, normal hair, and you can spy when we get right in front of the door. You can look through the peep hole."

"Done," Jordan nodded and shook my hand vigorously and dragged me to her bedroom.

I pathetically clawed at her arms, "Not now, I have," I checked my cell phone, "4 hours before Mori is going to pick me up."

She tsk-ed and shook her head in disappointment, "Tyler, you should know better. It takes at least an hour for you to take a shower, another hour and a half to pick out an outfit, half an hour to pick out shoes that match the outfit, a hour for you to do your make-up because you're so slow, and the last hour to finish up your homework."

"If only you applied this logical thinking in your schoolwork," I chided.

She stuck out her tongue, "Just go take a shower and pick out an outfit so I can coordinate your make-up with it."

After I took a shower, I walked like a sloth (really slow XD) to my closet and opened the double doors. Greeting me were various styles of clothes: prep to goth, scene to artsy, sport-y to fancy, etc. Fashion is my life, but this was like torture. I have to go through the process of picking an attractive outfit that enhanced my sex appeal without looking like a slut; I have to appear mature, but not like a grandma. This could take a while.

After a solid 45 minutes of shuffling through various articles of clothing and tossing them on my bed, I finally decided. Pulling out a pair of neon blue shorts from the 'scene' section in my closet, I slipped them on. Releasing a victory squeal I pulled out a denim-looking button up shirt along with my usual fitted navy blazer, courtesy of the 'preppy section'. Finally, I slid on a pair of strappy white sandals from the feminine section. Perfection.

Feeling unusually giddy, I ran over to Jordan and jumped on her back, "I'm ready!"

Collapsing under my weight, she groaned, "Get off of me before you cause me to start bleeding internally."

Chuckling, I got off of her and helped her stand up, "You can work your make-up magic now!"

Various sized brushes danced across my face, causing a tickling sensation. The results were phenomenal, in my opinion. I looked flawless, in a natural way, if that makes sense.

"Thanks, Jordan," I called as I made my way to my bedroom, so I could start my homework. After a few minutes, however, I began to zone out, wondering where Mori was going to take me. My stomach churned at the thought of us being alone. What if I say something stupid? What if he gets to know me better and realizes he deserves better? What if –?

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by two knocks on the front door and then the door opening.

"Tyler," Jordan shouted from the front door, "your date is here!"

I hopped off my bed and took a breath in hopes to calm my nerves. Rolling my shoulders back and checking my outfit one last time, I made my way into the living room where Mori and Jordan sat.

I giggled at the scene. Mori shifted uncomfortably as Jordan threatened to kill him if he tried anything 'pervy.'

Mori looked up at me with fearful eyes, so I spoke up, "Hey Mori, ready to go?"

He stood up abruptly and nodded, eager to leave.

As we walked through the door, Jordan called out, "Have her back by eleven! And remember what we discussed," she dragged a manicured finger across her throat in a threatening motion.

He gulped and nodded vigorously. Once we were out of sight, I nudged his arm.

"I had no idea that you were so easily scared," I chuckled.

Mori rolled his eyes, "I wasn't scared."

"Sure you weren't," my voice dripped with sarcasm. Realizing that we were just walking aimlessly I decided to inquire about his plans, "So where exactly are we going?"

He smirked down at me, "You'll see."

I suppressed the urge to groan; I hate surprises. But then I noticed that he was carrying a large bag.

"What's in the bag," I questioned eyeing the bag suspiciously. I poked it a couple times before he finally responded.

"It's a surprise."

I groaned out loud this time and threw my head back in exasperation, "Just tell me already."

He looked around as if wanting to keep it a secret and motioned for me to lean in so he could whisper in my ear. Beaming, I leaned closer, eager to find out where our date was going to be.

"I'm not going to tell you," he whispered and pulled away, smirking.

Scowling, slapped him arm as hard as I could. "You're such a jerk."

"Just trust me. You'll enjoy it."

Mori was right. I loved it.

We walked for about 15 minutes until we arrived at a quaint park.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, in awe.

Cherry blossom trees lined the walkway and loomed over us as we walked. The floral, yet musky scent drifted in the wind; I reached out and grasped a petal that wandered in the wind. Gingerly, I caressed the petal; silky and dainty, like a snowflake.

"I thought you'd like it," he murmured and took my hand.

Silently, we walked hand in hand and admired nature's beauty until Mori led us away to a lake. Silence surrounded us, the only sound came from the blossoms that russled in the wind. Cerulean contrasted with rose; cherry blossom petals floated aimlessly in the clear lake, stirring with each gust of wind. Around the edges of the lake sat a multitude of ducks and geese.

Mori opened his bag and pulled out a large blanket; he laid it on the grass and sat, I mimicked his action. He reached into his bag once more and pulled out two bento boxes and a loaf of bread. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, causing a tingling sensation in my stomach.

"This park is so pretty," I said as I ate my bento.

Mori nodded in agreement, "The cherry blossoms come once a year and only last two weeks."

I felt a little sat, but I tried to remain positive, "Awww. That's too bad. I guess you don't appreciate anything until it's gone. We should see them again next year."

He nodded in agreement, but looked like he was zoning out.

I extended my index finger and held it near his cheek.

"Mori!" I yelled and he whipped his head around, hitting my finger in the process, like I had planned; I giggled.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I asked. Internally I was panicking because I wasn't sure if he was being shy or because he didn't like me or because he didn't want to talk to me or because I was boring.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier about 'not appreciating anything until it's gone.'"

I nodded, "It's true. I never appreciated my little brother until I came to Japan. Now I really miss him."

"What is he like?" Mori asked.

"He's twelve and really crazy," I giggled, "He is really random, but that's what makes him Daniel. Daniel is into martial arts, so I think you guys would get along well. What about you; do you have any siblings?"

He nodded, "My brother Satoshi. He's the opposite of me; he's really... social."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "You're social too, Mori."

He gave me a doubtful glance, "No I'm not. I never talk to anyone."

"You talk to me," I argued.

He was silent for a moment, "You're different."

I pondered this for a while, "Is that good or bad?"

"A good different," he smirked but then became serious, "I can be myself around you."

I smiled, "I'm glad." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to feed the ducks now?" He held up the loaf of bread.

I nodded vigorously and followed him to the herd of ducks. I took a slice and broke it into small pieces and tossed it to the ducks. I turned to look at Mori and found that he was encircled by the feathered animals. Each waited impatiently to be pet by Mori. By the time he was done petting all of the ducks, we both were exhausted.

* * *

><p>"I had fun tonight," I said as Mori walked me to my door.<p>

"Me too," he said.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He leaned in closer to me, and I'm pretty sure we were about to kiss. But I guess I'll never know because the second our lips should have touched, I was pulled into my brightly lit apartment. I opened my eyes and found a fuming best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to click the review button. If I get a lot of reviews, I might just give you guys a Christmas present!<strong>_


	8. Dancer

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Review please!**

**Guess who just bought the entire season of OHSHC? Meeeeee O.o**

* * *

><p>I smiled sheepishly at her as she glared at me. "What's up chica?"<p>

She smiled in a sickly sweet way, "You know the usual. Just saving my best friend from ruining her first real relationship!"

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side.

Jordan sighed and shook her head, "You NEVER kiss on the first date. Ever. If you do, the guy will think you're easy and then take advantage of you."

I pondered for a moment, it made sense. "But Mori-sempai isn't like that."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "You are so innocent Tyler. All guys want is to get inside your pants. All guys. And since Mori is a guy, that includes him."

"Fine, okay. I believe you," I relented.

"Good," Jordan smirked, "Now tell me all about your date."

I relayed every detail, not leaving anything out.

Jordan looked at me incredulously, "That's it. You guys went to the most romantic place ever and all you did was feed ducks?"

I got defensive and stuck my tongue out at her, "Whatever Mrs. Professional, what would you have done differently."

"Well, I would have talked to him a lot more," Jordan began.

I interjected, "We were perfectly comfortable not talking."

She glared at me, "As I was saying, I also would have flirted with him more."

"Relationships need facts to be built on. We talked about our families," I interrupted.

"Boring," Jordan sang.

"Whatever," I said, "At least I have a boyfriend! So HA!"

Jordan pouted and whined, "You took the best option!"

I smiled evilly, "I think you and Kyouya would make a good couple…"

Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head. "Why would you think that?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know. Maybe because you flirt with him all the time and it's obvious that you guys are attracted to each other."

She scoffed, "The Shadow King? I don't think it's even possible for him to be attracted to anyone. Let alone me."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow, but dropped the topic, "I'm beat, let's go to bed."

Parting ways, we both trudged to our rooms and drifted into oblivion.

* * *

><p>School was quite uneventful, filled with boring notes and crotchety teachers and sassy retorts. By the time school ended, I really needed to release some of my frustration. Dance was my perfect outlet, besides punching things anyway. After the Host Club ended, I planned on finding an empty room.<p>

Jordan and I strolled into the Third Music Room and took our usual spot on the sofa. I pulled out my homework and wrote furiously. I really needed to make it in the top 3 this year. I know that there is no way that I can surpass Kyouya, but I'm pretty sure that my grades could beat out Tamaki's. I smirked victoriously to myself, imagining my success; my smile faded, however, when I remembered that I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Good grades and amazing citizenship mean nothing if I don't know what I plan to do with my education.

Frustrated, I set down my homework and observed the Host club scene. Hikaru and Kaoru caressed and flirted Haruhi, much to Tamaki's horror; Honey-sempai ate cake at a nearby table with Mori; and Kyouya stood in a corner talking to Jordan. Everyone seemed preoccupied and since the Host Club wasn't open today, I decided to leave.

Strolling though the bare hallways, I wandered around until I finally found a room that was big enough for me to dance in. I plugged in my portable docking station and hooked my IPod up to it. After doing a few routine stretches, I picked a playlist: Loud. Ignorance by Paramore blasted through the miniature speakers and my frustration melted away as I began to dance. All I could feel was the melody that pumped through my veins and ordered my helpless limbs to move fluidly. My heart was pounding to the fast beat of the song.

_I guess I'll go, best be on my way out._

As abruptly as the song ended, so did my graceful movements. Standing still, my chest heaved and I wiped the sweat from my brow. As high maintenance and uptight as I may seem, I love to sweat. Sweat is proof of my hard labor; I earned it and it can't be taken away. It means success. My afterglow was interrupted by a loud applause.

The entire Host Club stood at the doorway… Oh and Jordan too. Of course they did, I internally rolled my eyes. I can't seem to get away from them.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked as I turned my stereo off.

"We saw you leaving and wondered where you were going!" Honey-sempai explained, waving his bunny in my face "And Usa-chan missed you!"

I smiled at his Lolita cuteness. Suddenly I felt someone's breath hitting my neck. I shivered and turned around to face my boyfriend.

"I missed you too," he whispered, "You're a great dancer."

A tingle of happiness ran up my spine, "Thanks, but I'm really not that good…"

Tamaki ruined my happy moment, "How long have you been a dancer, daughter?"

I rolled my eyes at his 'fatherly' act, "Eight years. And don't call me daughter."

Tamaki felt and clung to Kyouya, "Mommy! Daughter is going through her rebellious stage!"

"Get off of Kyouya you big baby! Grow some balls!" Jordan yelled at Tamaki.

He went sniveling into his usual corner of woe, but this time he dragged Haruhi with him. I cracked a smiled at their adorable couple-ness. Couples are easier to appreciate when you are actually part of one. I looked up into Mori's gray eyes; eyes that are so understanding and devoted, eyes that never ceased to make my heart flutter and bring a faint flush to my cheeks.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

I pretended to ponder for a moment and then in a flirty voice said, "I did have some plans, but I think I can squeeze you in. What do you have planned?"

Kyouya strode over to Mori and I, "Perfect, then you can come by my family's tropical resort."

My jaw dropped, "Wait a second! That's not what I meant." I looked over and Mori and saw that he was chuckling. "You planned this didn't you? " I shouted looking between Kyouya and Mori.

Jordan skipped over to us, "Did you guys get Tyler to agree to come?"

I glared at her, "I can't believe you were a part of this."

She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes, "But it's going to be so much fun."

Sighing, I gave in, "Fine. I'll go. But there better be good food. I'm craving Unagi sushi."

Haruhi piped up for she was also being harassing into agreeing to go on the trip, "And fatty tuna?"

I huddled with Haruhi and we whispered our requests, "Here are our demands: 1) Unagi Sushi 2) Fatty Tuna 3) Twins will not sexually harass 4) Tamaki will refrain from annoying us 5) We will get back home by 7 PM, so that we can finish our homework."

The twins pouted and so did Tamaki, but everyone else seemed approve of our proposition. Suddenly, the twins developed Cheshire cat grins.

I began to feel uneasy, "Why are you guys smiling like that."

They spoke simultaneously, "I think that the Shadow Kind forgot to mention something important."

"What did he forget?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya looked up from his notebook, light glinted off his glasses. "I strongly advise you to wear swimsuits considering that the resort is constructed to look and feel like a jungle. Meaning that there will be multiple pools and a high chance of precipitation."

I moaned, but Jordan giggled, "You sound like a weatherman Kyouya! You'd make a good one considering how silky your voice is. And your good looks are a plus also."

I nodded in agreement (after she mercilessly elbowed my ribcage) but took note of the faint blush that sprawled across his cheeks and his multiple side glances aimed at Jordan. I'll have to look into that… after I strangle my boyfriend for talking me into the trip and getting me to wear a swimsuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to hit that review button!<strong>


	9. Auqua Gardens

_**Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter 3**_

_**Don't forget to visit my profile and vote for the Host that you think Jordan should fall in love with. So far, it has been hinted that it might be Kyouya, but I'm leaving it up to my dear readers to decide.**_

* * *

><p>I examined my body from all angles in the mirror, finding fault no matter which way I turned. Pouting, I poked my slightly protruding stomach.<p>

"Are you coming out?" Hikaru pounded on the door.

Sighing I realized that hiding out in the bathroom was pointless. I would eventually have to come out. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and walked out of the bathroom into the tropical aqua garden. All eyes were on me, but I avoided a certain pair of eyes in particular, so I just observed the landscape. Indoor Hawaiian trees loomed over artificial rivers and sand. It was beautiful, considering it wasn't authentic.

"Awww! Ty-chan you look so cute!" Honey said and hugged my hip, nustling his face into me.

I smiled, "Thanks Honey." He was right, my swimsuit was pretty awesome. It is a one piece that looked kind of nautical (A/N: think swimsuit that Honey-sempai was holding for Haruhi in that one episode).

"Welcome to the Ootori Tropical Aqua Garden," Kyouya said to Jordan in his usual former tone. I looked over at the duo who were sitting underneath the shade of an umbrella. Jordan looked like a goddess wearing her simple teal bikini.

"Wait. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals," Haruhi asked. She wore board shorts and a sweatshirt for some strange reason…

Kyouya smirked, "Well my family likes to diversify. Besides, this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic; think of all the people that are overworked and would love a vacation."

Jordan smiled, "Well, I for one, and extremely overworked. Let's go have some fun!"

She sprinted toward the synthetic river and dove into the warm water with Honey-sempai. I watched as they played in the water for a few moments, then turned my attention to the others. Hikaru and Kaoru were teasing Haruhi about something. I walked over to the first year trio.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked Kaoru.

"We're just asking Haruhi why she was wearing a pullover," he replied.

We all looked at Haruhi, waiting for her to answer. "Tamaki-sempai told me to put it on because 'I shouldn't show skin until I'm married,'" she shrugged indifferently.

They turned their attention toward Tamaki. "Why did you make Haruhi wear that pullover. We thought that you'd love to see Haruhi in a swimsuit."

Their eyes gleamed mischiviously, "Making her cover up like that, it was suprising. You know what he's up to? He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit. He must be one of those jealous pervert types; that's pretty twisted."

I started cracking up at the twins' theory and Tamaki because quite flustered.

"That's not it! I was just trying to protect my daughter's innocence! It is not decent for a young lady to walk around half naked in front of boys!"

I snorted and rolled by eyes. When is that drama king going to realize that he's in love with her? Seriously, he must be a bigger idiot than I originally thought.

Bored with the current situation of Tamaki and the twins fighting each other with water guns, I decided to look for something else to entertain me. Hey even though I would rather be doing my homework, I might as well have a good time, right? Hmmm, my options are: play with Honey and Jordan, talk to Kyouya (shudder), or relax. Relax.

I sat down on one of the chairs and closed my eyes; hopefully, I'd get a nice tan. A few warm, peaceful moments passed until I felt that my artificial sun was being blocked. My eyes snapped open to glare at the person, but it was only Mori. He sat down next to me.

"Did you forget about me?" Mori smirked and sat beside me.

I flushed. I actually was avoiding him because of my whole insecurity about wearing a swimsuit, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Um, no?"

He sighed like an impatient parent, "Why are you avoiding me?"

I became redder if that was even possible. I looked him in the eyes, smiled, and hoped that I sounded confident. "I'm not avoiding you."

He paused for a moment. "Now you're lying."

My smile faltered and my shoulders fell. "Fine. I was avoiding you."

"Why?" Mori asked. I peered into his eyes, hoping to figure out if he was mad or not. Weird. I couldn't read his eyes like I normally could; it's like he purposely shielded off his emotions from me.

I chuckled nervously and fiddled with my hands, hoping to buy some time. "Well, Uh…"

"You don't have to tell me," he said and abruptly stood up and turned to walk away.

He sounded so nonchalant, but I could tell he was hurt. I felt a sharp pang in my heart knowing that I had hurt him. He probably thinks that I don't trust him or something!

I was about to call him and confess why I avoided him, but then I heard a strange alarm went off. Everyone stood still, wondering what it was. Suddenly a totem pole lit up because idiot Tamaki ran into it. A loud rush of water echoed and we all averted our gaze to Honey and Jordan. A strong current swept them away.

"Mitskuni!" Mori shouted as he sprinted to keep up, the rest of us trailing behind him. But it was to no avail, they were gone. Then he did something uncharacteristic. He fell.

"Mori!" I called and ran over to him, but his eyes were cold. Probably because he just lost his cousin, mixed with the fact he was still mad at me.

"Gentlemen! We're going after Honey-sempai!" Tamaki announced.

I probably would have retorted with a witty remark about stating the obvious, but I was too worried about Mori, too worried to notice that the nitwit known as Tamaki let us into a pit of alligators. We ran back to Kyouya, but everywhere we ran there were carnivorous plants and animals. If Kyouya's family thinks that this is relaxing, then they are seriously twisted people.

"Thanks a lot you guys! I got some great data today!" Kyouya exclaimed in a too happy voice.

I'm seriously going to wring his scrawny neck. I took a threatening step towards him, but was held back by a hand on my shoulder. I looked past my shoulder and saw Mori; he smiled gently and suddenly felt my anger dissipate. That boy does things to me.

"If we want to find Honey-sempai, we have to travel through this dense jungle here," Kyouya explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before," I muttered to myself as I lagged behind the group, trying not to stumble over scattered branches and leaves. I heard shuffling next to me; it was Mori.

We walked next to each other in silence for a few moments.

"Hey," I said softly; he looked over at me with those same cold eyes. I grasped his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "He's going to be alright."

His eyes softened, but he said nothing. He nodded curtly in my direction, but let go of my hand.

We walked on in silence once more. As we walked, I became more and more guilty, that I was partly responsible for Mori's sadness.

"Mori," I said. He looked over at me will his lifeless gray eyes.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I avoided you because I didn't want you to see me in a swimsuit. I know that it was really stupid and that I should have told you…"

I hung my head, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. I felt his hand grasp my own, so I met his gaze. He was smiling at me. Such a simple gesture could bring a blush to my face and make my heart pound.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, he said, "Why were you worried? You look beautiful. You always do."

"Thanks," I giggled. It felt like I was in a dream. Mori is always so understanding and no matter what I did, he always forgave me. When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized that we were separated from the rest of the Host club.

"Ummm, Mori? Where did everyone else go?" I asked nervously, eyeing the various insects and snakes. Feeling a tickling sensation on my leg, I looked down. A giant spider crawled up my leg. I screamed. And screamed and screamed as loud as I could and hugged Mori tightly. The next thing I knew, he was holding me bridal style. At first I was surprised, but then I relaxed and nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"You always wind up carrying me," I said as I remembered when we first met. He had saved me from those drunken rapist people and had to carry me because I was so scared.

"My girlfriend seems to be a very needy girl," he smirked.

I playfully smacked his shoulder, "I am not needy. I am very independent; I never need any help!"

"Then explain why you're letting me carry you," he said, try to suppress his amusement at my adamancy.

I blushed, realizing that I _was in fact_ letting him help me. "Because if I refused my boyfriend's help, that would be plain rude."

Suddenly he stopped walking and I looked up at his face curiously. His warm, smiling face faded into something quite scary, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking past me. I looked over my shoulder and realized that we were surrounded by a police force? What the heck is going on?

"Target confirmed. The target has been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take the target into custody," one the men dressed in black said to the others. "You there, put Kyouya's friend down immediately. If you refuse, we'll have to use force."

At first I was completely confused, but then I realized what had happened. Kyouya, the rich bastard, had told his private police force to look for Honey-sempai, but had forgotten to tell them that there were other people at the park. I'm going to strangle that idiot.

"Hold on," I waved my hand at them. Sadly it didn't work and one of them grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, until Mori punched him in the face. The guy landed in the bushes, which amazed me. I had never seen Mori fight before and it was so amazing; he had so much power, but moved as gracefully as a dancer. Completely incredible. I would have gushed about how cool it was, but we still were stuck in a life threatening situation.

"Perpare to fire warning shots!" the leader exclaimed as they all cocked their guns.

I tensed in fear, but held on to Mori.

"Takashi!" a voice shouted, "Ty-chan! Out of the way!"

We looked toward the voice and saw Honey-sempai and Jordan swinging on a vine. He then proceeded to kick an officer in the face as he landed; Jordan just ran and hid behind a tree. The rest of the officers turned their guns toward Honey and laughed. I'm pretty sure that I had a shocked expression as Honey beat up officer after officer. I looked at Mori, but he shrugged as if it was a daily occurrence.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it!" Honey said to the unconscious offenders, whose bodies were constantly twitching.

"Tyler!" Jordan yelled as she reached me and then her face became scary, "I'm going to kill Kyouya. I can't believe that he made me trek through this dangerous place!"

During our happy reunion, the rest of the Host club found us.

"I'm so happy that I found my precious daughters!" Tamaki squealed as he hugged Jordan and me. We shrugged out of his death grip.

"So how did you find us?" the twins asked Honey-sempai and Jordan.

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool. So we decided to look for you guys!" Honey-sempai exclaimed.

Jordan took a menacing step toward Kyouya, backing him into a tree. "Do you know how much my legs are killing me right now?"

Kyouya tried to hide his scared eyes behind his lenses, but to no avail. "N-no."

She smiled threatening, "Well. They hurt like fuck. And do you know whose fault it is?"

Kyouya gulped. I was so enjoying this. "No."

"It's your fault," Jordan yelled and lunged at him, tackling him in the process. She sat on top of him and attempted to claw at his face, but he had a strong grip on her shoulders and was holding her away from him. A devious idea formed in my mind. I strolled over to where they were fighting and gently shoved Jordan's head toward Kyouya's. They kissed. All was silent as the duo scrambled to get off of each other and hide the blush on their faces.

"Awww. Look at the love birds!" I giggled and hugged Mori. "Aren't they so adorable?" I asked; Mori nodded.

"Daddy says no!" Tamaki jumped between Kyouya and Jordan. "That's incestuous! Mommy can't kiss my daughter!"

Kyouya shot Tamaki a death glare, "It wasn't done purposefully, you idiot! You think that I'd actually kiss Jordan?"

Hurt contorted Jordan's face as she stormed off. I squeezed Mori's and he nodded; he knew I had to find her. After searching for a while, I found her sitting near the river. I sat down next to her.

"You all right?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just don't know why I'm so upset. What he said shouldn't have bothered me right?"

Wow she's oblivious to her feelings for Kyouya. "Maybe you like him more than a friend…"

She shook her head, "I don't think so." She stood up. "Let's head back."

We walked back and found the cutest sight. Honey-sempai was patting Mori on the head and telling him what a great job he did at protecting me.

"I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Honey asked.

His arm snaked around my waist. "I don't know if I'd say that…"

I smiled and blushed. I looked down at my watch. "I should head home now. I still have a lot of homework to do."

"Maybe we should visit the beach next," Hikaru suggested as we headed toward the exit and Kaoru agreed.

"You idiots, my daughters wouldn't be interested in anything like that," Tamaki rolled his eyes.

Haruhi piped up, "Actually, I might like to go to the beach."

"Huh?" everyone said at the same time.

"We may not be into silly water parks like this, but the ocean is so pretty!" Jordan added.

Tamaki paused, "Yeah, all right. Then that's where we'll go next time."

"We're all gonna go to the beach Tama-chan?" Honey asked from Mori's shoulders, "That'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Yah," Mori said and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed his ribcage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't really like how I ended it. Too abrupt. But what are you gonna do? Anyways, REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW! <strong>_

_**Don't forget to check out my profile page and vote for Jordan's lover! **_


	10. Don't hate me!

Hello my devoted readers! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while now, but in all fairness, I've been really busy. I have had so much homework to do and now finals are coming up. So this is just a heads up that I probably won't be updating until January 23-ish. I know that sounds so far away, but I really have to study hard for finals next week. Then I'm going to Winter Formal, so I don't really have time to write at all, even though I've been wanting to. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Life has been so confusing lately, so pray for me and quicker updates :)

Thanks everyone!


	11. Shopping

_**Sorry for not updating :( I know that this chapter is short compared to my other chapters, but I've been super busy. I wrote this in record time: 20 min. I hope that you guys like this! **_

_**For all that are curious as to why I was gone for so long, I answer this: Life. I went to Winter Formal on Saturday and I had such a fun time. The week prior, I had finals but now I should be fine because I get out of school early this entire week. **_

* * *

><p>"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful!" Jordan sang along to the song that blared out of the IPod docking station. I hopped out of my bed, uncharacteristically happy. For some reason, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction just gets me in this super preppy mood. I looked down at my PJs. Booty shorts and a bright pink sports bra. Eh, I can change later.<p>

I did the running man into the kitchen and sang along, "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh! You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh oh That's what makes you beautiful," I sang at the top of my lungs as I danced around in circles.

Jordan began laughing hysterically, "Someone should stick to dancing."

I feigned a mock hurt expression, "You think I'm a bad singer."

Jordan put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "You sound like a tone deaf cat that got hit by a car."

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, thanks best friend." I strolled over to our refrigerator and began sifting through its contents. My mission: Ben and Jerry's Half Baked Ice Cream. After searching every inch of my refrigerator, I was pissed. Someone had eaten my beloved ice cream. Everyone knows not to eat my food unless they want to die a premature death.

"Where's my ice cream?" I asked Jordan in a sugar-sweet voice.

She just shrugged and went surfing the web. I stifled a chuckle, she was so much like Kyouya. Focus Tyler, ice cream. Who took my ice cream?

"You looking for this?" a baritone voice called out from my couch. Whoever was talking, was waving my ice cream mid air.

Clenching my fists, I made my way to the voice; I snuck up behind the sofa and jumped the stranger that was sitting there.

"Mori?" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing here at..." I checked the clock, "Seven in the morning?"

He smirked slightly, "Can't I visit my girlfriend?"

I groaned and jumped on the sofa next to him, "Not early in the morning! …How long were you here?" If he saw me dancing and singing I think I could seriously die of humiliation.

"Long enough to enjoy the show!" Jordan cackled from her laptop.

I rolled my eyes, "So why are you here?"

"I came to warn you that the Host Club is on their way," he said.

"Why?" I whined. Then I sighed. There's no stopping them now, "I'm gonna go change."

"But I like what you're wearing," Mori whispered in my ear.

Realizing that I was wearing next to nothing I smacked his arm. I tried to hide my blushing face as I stood up. "You're such a perv Mori!" I said as I stormed into my room.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "Go away!" I yelled and threw a book.

"You got mail Tyler!" Jordan slipped the letter under my door. Curiosity got the best of me and I snuck a peek. Fashion Institute of Technology. I broke out into a wide smile. As a child, I'd always dreamed of being a fashion designer, being a dancer was a close second. I was about to open the letter until I heard the rowdy group of boys that I had been dreading. Quickly I grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my babies (Silver Tory Burch ballet flats), and a Skillet band T-shirt. I sprinted back into the living room. If they somehow managed to destroy any property, Jordan would have to whip out the body bags.

"What's up guys?" I asked, but soon regretted it. Kyouya was lying in the middle of the floor and Jordan was poking him with a broom; Mori sat where I had left him, but Honey was sleeping on his lap; and Hikaru and Kaoru were holding on to a struggling Haruhi.

Tamaki was the first to explain, of course, "We've come to experience an ordinary day in the life of a commoner."

"Tono wanted us to go on a field trip," Hikaru said in a bored tone. Meanwhile, Kaoru was trying to hold on to a squirming Haruhi.

"Let me go! I have to go grocery shopping before my dad gets home!" Haruhi argued.

Although it was still early in the morning, my genius mind still managed to come up with a brilliant idea. "Let's go to the shopping center."

"What a marvelous idea, my daughter," Tamaki squealed and hugged me.

I flicked his forehead, "Don't call me that baka!" Sobs from a near corner told me that I had sent Tamaki into a spiraling depression.

"Let's go," Jordan huffed as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. I motioned for the rest of the club to follow. Mori picked Honey and draped him over his shoulder, Hikaru and Kaoru carried Haruhi, and Tamaki did his best to drag the sleeping Kyouya to the car. Suddenly I heard and earsplitting scream and my thoughts went back to when I was attacked. I sprinted to Jordan, hoping nothing had happened to her.

"OMG! Tyler look, they brought a limo!" she squealed, completely unaware of the horrified look on my face.

"You made me run for nothing!" I yelled.

Fear flashed across her face, but then she smirked, "Not for nothing. Look they have a mini-fridge."

"YOU JERK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT—they have a what?" I stopped mid rant.

She grinned wider, "You heard me. Fully stocked."

"Move it bitch!" I said as I pushed her out of the way and hopped into the limo. "What are you guys waiting for? We've got shopping to do!"

Everyone piled into the limo. I was hoping to stuff my face in peace; the universe had other plans.

"Stop breathing on me Kaoru!" Hikaru flicked his brother.

"It's not my fault you're practically sitting on my lap," Kaoru retorted and tickled Hikaru's side.

Jordan giggled and squealed, "Brotherly love!"

Haruhi and I rolled our eyes and I went back to eating my Unagi sushi, Haruhi went back to eating her Fatty Tuna. We would get along just fine.

"Haruhi! When we go shopping, I'll buy you new clothes!" Tamaki exclaimed.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "No thanks, Sempai. I like the clothes that I wear."

I looked at her outfit. Tomboy chic. Not my style, but she made it work. She wore a baseball style tee shirt and a pair of Bermuda jean cut offs.

"B-B-But…" tears began to well up in his eyes.

Haruhi let out a long sigh, "Fine. But don't go overboard Sempai."

"Yay! Did you hear that Kyouya," Tamaki squealed. Sadly he made the mistake of shaking the still sleeping Kyouya. The Shadow King opened his eyes and I could feel the temperature of the limo drop a couple degrees. Tamaki sat frozen in his spot and everyone stopped talking. Kyouya went back to sleep. Finally some quiet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More reviews means faster updates! I love you guys!<strong>_


	12. Jealousy

_**Hey everyone! I'm not dead, thank goodness. But I've been pretty sick and I haven't been able to write for a while.**_

_**So I want to let you know that writing on FanFiction has truly helped me improve my overall writing. In my English class, we were assigned the task of writing a short story. So my teacher announced the best story written and much to my suprise, she read the title of my story, Brick by Brick! **_

_**So my accomplishment in school would not have been possible without your feedback and support! Thank you so much!**_

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone look at that!" Hikaru exclaimed.<p>

"All those suits look exactly the same!" Kaoru observed.

"Mass production. Mass Production," the twins sang as they observed the numerous men's business suits. It's kind of weird how they can speak simultaneously.

Tamaki made a dash for the mall directory. "Hmmm. There's something here called a Pet Shop." He made a "Kingly" pose, but in my opinion, it made him look constipated. "That will be our very first destination, men!"

"They serve ice cream on the rooftop!" Honey-sempai gleefully added. Usa-chan nodded in consent.

"They're holding a super-special event upstairs too!" Tamaki jumped with excitement, dropping Kyouya in the process.

I shot a look at Jordan that translated to "see what happens when you bring rich people to a commoner's mall." She just shrugged.

"Psssh. You guys are such weirdos. Can't you just act normal for once?" I groaned. I wouldn't mind going shopping with just Mori because he's my boyfriend, obviously; but shopping with the Host Club could either be surprisingly interesting or incredibly annoying.

I smiled mischievously, "Hey Jordan?"

She tore her gaze from Kyouya and nodded towards me. "What up?"

I smiled and batted my eyelashes, "Why don't you stay here with Kyouya? He'll probably be really confused when he wakes up and if you're here with him, he might not get so upset."

Her blue eyes narrowed at me, "I know what you're up to Tyler."

I cocked my head to the side, "I have no idea what you're talking about! Honey-sempai, don't you think it's a good idea if she waits here with Kyouya?"

Honey seemed to seriously mull over the idea. He huddled with Usa-chan and mumbled to his stuffed rabbit. If it wasn't such a cute sight, I would be slightly worried about his mental health…

"Usa-chan and I think it's a great idea!" Honey said.

"I don't know Honey…" Jordan hesitated.

His brown eyes began to water and I knew she'd give in. "Fine," she huffed.

"Yes!" I shouted and did a mini victory dance.

Suddenly I felt a presence beside me. "Nice work," Mori mumbled and took my hand awkwardly. Don't judge. We're both still pretty new to the whole "dating" thing.

"I try," I said smugly and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Now let's go to the pet shop!" Tamaki said valiantly and started walking toward the grocery section of the mall.

"Um, King of Idiots? The pet store is upstairs," I yelled and started pulling Mori toward the escalator.

"Awwww!" I squealed as I pet the Shiba Inu that was in the wire pen. "Look Mori, it's so adorable!"

"Mmm," he grunted, seeming disinterested.

I picked the dog up and shoved it in his face. The puppy licked his nose with glee. "Look! He likes you."

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. He took the fluffy white dog from my arms and held it snugly to his chest. I whipped out my nifty phone and snapped a picture. A big burly man holding a fluffy puppy. Utterly priceless. My new screensaver.

When he finally realized that I took a picture of him, he blushed.

"Why'd you do that," he mumbled into the puppy's silky fur.

I smiled at his reserved attitude, "Because I want to remember this."

Suddenly he put the dog back in the pen and hugged me. I blushed at the sweetness. We broke the embrace and just gazed into each other's eyes. His gaze fell to my lips and it felt like a scene in a movie. Time stood still and all I could see was him. I thought of nothing else. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush mine. Tender and sweet; it made my heart race. When we pulled apart, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. That was my first kiss. Ever.

Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. "Let's go find the rest of the gang."

He nodded in approval, seemingly glad for the distraction. I look around for a bit and saw Honey-sempai petting the numerous bunnies. That is until they started attacking Usa-chan

As we began walking, hand in hand, a girl called out my name. She walked toward us and waved at us. I recognized her; she often came to the club and requested Mori. She seemed to be a nice girl, but shy.

"Hello Mori-sempai and Tyler-sama," she bowed deeply.

"Hi Hanako," I bowed in return. I'm finally getting used to these Japanese customs. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just running some errands," she replied casually.

"TYLER-SAMA! COME LOOK AT MY NEW DOG!" Tamaki shouted from the cash register.

I smiled politely at Hanako, "If you'll excuse me, I have go and talk to Tamaki."

I stormed over to the cashier, passing an array of pet treats and dog clothes until I finally reached the blond imbecile. "What the heck Tamaki! A dog is a big responsibility that you can't handle."

He glared at me defiantly and stuck his tongue out, "It's too late. I already bought Antoinette. And for the record, I AM a responsible person."

I chuckled, "Whatever. I'm going back to Mori." I looked over to where Mori stood. Surprisingly, he still was talking to Hanako. What was even more surprising was that she had her hand on his bicep and was blushing heavily. I suppressed the urge to stomp over there and give her a piece of my mind. I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I'm just overreacting. Mori is loyal, if she was flirting with him, he'd just tell her to buzz of in a polite way, right? Yet, I was curious to know what they were talking about.

Like a ninja, I sneakily hid in a close by isle. Close enough to hear what they were saying, but far enough to remain undetected.

"…Very pretty… means a lot to me," Mori said. I could only make out of few words that he said.

"So cute… really jealous," Hanako said.

What the heck are they talking about? Was Hanako jealous of me because I'm with Mori? Or is she hitting on him?

"See you later Mori," I listened to her footsteps fade. I waited a few moments before I peeked into the next isle. Mori was nowhere to be found…

"Looking for me?" a baritone inquired from behind me. "Or were you too buys eavesdropping?"

I literally jumped a few feet (more like inches) into the air. "M-Mori?"

He didn't answer, but just smirked.

"I uh, was looking for uh, some toys for Tamaki's new dog," I stuttered as I attempted to come up with a believable excuse.

If possible, his smirk grew wider, "Really? Then why are you in the cat isle?"

My eyes widened as I observed the numerous brands of cat food. "Um, his dog is confused?"

I kind of expected him to laugh at my pathetic excuse, so when I looked into his eyes, I was genuinely confused. His eyes were downcast. His question also surprised me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. His grey eyes seemed somewhat concerned.

"Of course!" I practically shouted. Why wouldn't I trust him?

He pursed his lips and sighed. "Why did you eavesdrop then?"

I felt my chest constrict. I felt guilty. He was right; if I trusted him, I wouldn't feel the need to listen to his conversations.

I sighed and refused to meet his gaze. "Because I'm insecure and jealous. I saw her touching your arm and, I don't know, I kind of got really jealous." I peered up at his face to interpret his thoughts. "Forgive me?"

He looked at me for a moment; it seemed like he was analyzing me. Abruptly, he broke out into a smile. "Yes."

I hugged him rapidly. At first he tensed in surprise, but melted into my embrace. "Good. But I'm really sorry."

"It's fine," he murmured into my hair.

_**BONUS ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER**_

_Jordan's POV_

Fruit Ninja is so amazing. I sliced, I chopped, I conquered. IPod's are so amazing. Out of the blue, I felt stirring beside me. Oh, yeah. Kyouya was here with me. I totally forgot he was here. "Kyouya-sama?" I asked tentatively. I heard that he was practically like a demon when he is woken up.

He sat up suddenly and began to analyze his situation. Even when his mind was in a fog, he was extremely analytical. He immediately searched his pockets for his belongings and frowned. He must not have his belongings with him. That boy never ceases to amaze me. Not that I watch him or anything…

"I seem to be at a commoner's mall of some sort," he murmured to himself. He turned his gaze sifted around, soaking up the details of his/our situation.

"Tamaki brought you here," I added, uncertain if he even realized I was sitting next to him.

His gaze shifted to me and he didn't seem surprised I was next to him. "Is that so?"

I fiddled with my fingers; this is so awkward. "Yeah…"

He pursed his lips. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly.

I giggled. "Hungry?" I asked.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked sarcastically and rolled his dark eyes. "Where can we eat?"

I stood up and motioned for him to follow me. "We can go to a fast food restaurant."

He looked at me with disgust, almost as if I had suggested that we went dumpster diving. He sighed in defeat, "What did I expect. We ARE at a commoner's mall."

I resisted the urge to lecture him about being polite, but knew that my breath would be wasted on deaf ears. Still, his condescending tone irked me.

We waited in line patiently and strode to the counter to place our order. "I'll have a hamburger with fries." I looked expectantly at Kyouya. "What do you want?"

A faint blush sprawled across his fair cheeks; he must have never ordered like this before. I looked back to the woman taking our order. "He'll have the same."

We took our number and grabbed a seat at an empty table for two. Our meals were brought to us shortly and a thoughtful silence followed. I observed the way Kyouya ate his food. Somehow, I expected privileged people to eat in a more… civilized way?

"Why are you staring at me?" he said in a monotone voice, not even looking up from his food. I blushed at my actions.

"I, uh, expected rich people to eat in a more refined way," I mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

His gaze met mine and he looked thoughtful, "Isn't this the way fast-food was designed to be eaten? Quickly?"

His innocent and childlike words made crack a smile and chuckle.

Cocking his head he tossed me a curious look. "What?"

"That's an interesting notion. In its own way," I giggled.

Slowly, he smiled. Even though it was just a simple action, it made my heart beat a little quicker. I've never really seen him smile before, and the fact that I caused him to do it, made me feel slightly giddy. However, my happy moment was interrupted.

"Excuse me, is this table taken?" a random girl motioned toward the table beside up. Her friends were swooning over Kyoya's good looks. Stupid girls. My gut tightened and I lost my appetite. Why did that bother me so much?

He didn't even cast her a glance, "They are currently available."

She blushed deeply, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he replied.

I pointed to his face and he looked at me quizzically, "You're such a faker!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"When you're at the Host Club you always smile at girls and give them compliments. But now when given the opportunity, you don't even look at them!"

"Why would I?" he said simply, "It doesn't benefit me."

His simple answer stuck a cord with me. How could he be so two-faced?

"I'm done. Since we're here, we might as well take a look around," he said and walked away. I had to sprint to keep up with his hurried pace.

He stopped abruptly when he heard an old woman talking to a pottery salesman. "Madame you have an astonishing eye!"

His eyes narrowed at the man with a mustache.

"To be honest I'm not even supposed to have these out on display!" he whispered. "Most of the Komatsu collection is privately owned and pieces like these rarely come up for sale!"

Kyouya strode up to the counter, "With all due respect, these are fake."

"Huh?" the woman uttered in surprise.

"Get out of here kid. What do you think you're doing?

Kyouya observed the china and listed the difference of color and brushstroke in comparison to an authentic Komatsu bowl. Then he proceeded to grill the man on the certificates that should have come with it. Sure, it was nice deed, but why would Kyouya do it if he doesn't have anything to gain.

The mall security took care of the man and took him away. The woman thanked Kyouya profusely.

"Um Kyouya? No offense, but why would you help her?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me with a surprised expression, "You don't know? She's the wife of the CEO of a major electronics company. Her ring was a dead giveaway."

"Oh," I muttered. I should have known… But wait…

I grabbed Kyouya's arm as he began walking away. "But you couldn't have known it was her at the time. From where we were standing, it would have been impossible to see her ring."

He looked slightly surprised.

"You probably just assumed that I'm just a stupid commoner didn't you? You think that just because I'm not born into a prestigious family means that I can't be as intelligent as you." I began not really knowing where my rant would take me, but I continued. "You're wrong. I'm pretty smart. Smart enough to figure out that you aren't just selfish jerk who only cares about himself."

I paused to look him in the eye. "I know that deep down you have a heart Kyouya. I know that you're capable of being a kind person because you just proved that to me."

We just looked at each other for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"That's an interesting notion. In its own way." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! You guys all mean so much to me, and I just really want to truly thank you for your feedback and support.<strong>_

_**Review please! My English teacher thanks you 3**_


	13. Who is Kamiko?

_**This chapter is kind of a filler but also kind of imporant... I don't know if that makes any sense, but... whatever :)**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated! I know you guys can proably relate to my homework problems and boy trouble, so I know you'll forgive me!**_

* * *

><p>"Welcome," we smiled simultaneously as rose petals danced in the air. Just for the record, I didn't choke this time.<p>

The Host Club was quite busy today. Probably because Valentine's Day was nearing and fangirls needed their yearly dose of false adoration. I bet Kyouya must be extremely pleased. Curse that greedy, money-grubbing bastard. Speaking of Valentine's Day, February marks our (Mori and I) 5th month dating. I wonder if he's planning on doing something special on Valentine's day? Hmmm, probably not considering he really isn't the type to do that.

"Excuse me?" a high pitched voice called from the opposite side of the room. I literally winced at her high frequency. It reminded me of one of those annoying Chihuahuas.

"Yes," I walked to the source of the squeaky voice. One girl raised her hand from Mori's table. She was about my height, meaning she was decently tall, but she was much more beautiful. She was pretty much the Japanese version of Aphrodite. Brown, coiled tresses flowed to her shoulders, soft and warm gray eyes, and cupid bow lips. I honestly have never seen such a beautiful Japanese woman before. I'll be honest, I was slightly jealous.

"Could I bother you for a cup of Green Tea Ma'am?" she asked politely.

I smiled at her formality. "Sure, Miss…?"

"Kamiko," she replied.

Oh the irony. Kamiko means superior, how fitting. As I made her the tea, I continuously grumbled to myself about how unfair life is. I mean seriously? How can one girl be so blessed while the rest of us look like gorillas in comparison.

"Why can't I be that pretty?" I murmured to myself as I poured the tea into a crystal teacup.

"Because you aren't full blooded. That's why."

I jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the cup. Good thing I have a good grip, otherwise another hundred thousand yen would be added to by debt.

I turn to face the intruder. An angelic face contorted with a sadistic smile. Kamiko.

I pretended to ignore her jab. "I'm almost done with your tea."

She continued, "You're just a mere halfer. Did you really think you were something special?" Her coiled tresses bounced as she giggled at her dig.

I pursed my lips. I would not let this spoiled girl bother me. "What is it that you want Kamiko?"

She pretended to look thoughtful and began to pace around the kitchen. "What do I want? Well, I really want a new pair of diamond earrings from Tiffany's. I want to check out the latest pair of Jimmy Choo shoes at Sak's Fifth Avenue. What else?" She stopped abruptly and turned her cold gray eyes on me. "I want Mori."

I had to fight the urge to laugh. Honestly, I really should have seen this coming. These privileged girls think they are so entitled to everything, even men. If she thinks I'm just going to give up my boyfriend, she's got another thing coming (hopefully my fist).

I remained quiet as I tried to decide how to handle the situation. Should I handle her demand in a civil way or finally get to try out my right hook. I probably should go with the first option.

"Look Kamiko. I'm really sorry but I am not going to give you Mori. He's my boyfriend and I really lo—care about him." I stopped myself from saying "love." Cue involuntary shudder. If there's one thing I hate more than annoying rich people, it's the misuse of the word love. Love is a passionate topic for me. I hate how people use the word "love" so casually; it should be saved for a time when you truly mean it. Nowadays everyone carelessly flings the term around and it irritates me. So I vow NEVER to tell someone that I love them until I am absolutely positive that I am truly, irrevocably in love with them.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not asking you to give me Mori." A devious smile worked its way to her face. "I'm giving you a warning."

I raised my eyebrow in a quizzical manner. "What do you mean?"

Her creepy smile did not fade. "Mori will be mine. End of story. This is just my little warning to you that I will do anything that I have to, to get him."

I let out a small snort, "Thanks for being so considerate as to give me a warning."

As she sauntered out of the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel a little wary of my new opponent.

XXX

I literally fell back onto the sofa. Staring up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Valentine's Day has been on my mind since this morning and I keep distressing over what Mori and I are going to do to celebrate. Exams are coming up too, which makes me want to shoot myself in the face. Not really, but you get the picture. Slowly, I rub my eyes and realize what I have to do to relieve my stress.

Changing into my dance shorts, a white t-shirt that says, "Don't have me 'cuz I'm beautiful, Hate yourself 'cuz you're not," and my favorite pair of dance socks. Swiftly, I plugged my IPod onto my docking station. Hitting shuffle, Rolling in the Deep by Adele filled the living room of my tiny apartment. My heart began to beat in time with the melody. The room began to melt as my body reacted instinctively. Each fouette turn brought me unspeakable bliss. The height of my leg hold filled me with a sense of accomplishment and victory. There was no one but myself to compete with.

_But you played it. You played it. You played it. You played it to the beat. _Adele and I finished at the same moment in time.

Chest heaving, I savored the afterglow of my good workout. Dance was the only constant in my life. I can't live without dance and dance can't live without me.

Since my stress had dissolved I decided to head to my room and relax for a while. That is until I saw my letter from Fashion Institute of Technology sitting on my desk. Curiosity guided my actions and I wandered to my desk.

"I wonder why they sent me a letter," I murmured to myself. I hadn't requested any information from them.

Shredding open the mysterious letter, my question was answered. A scholarship. They are offering me a scholarship, which is weird because I'm only a second year. I could feel the giant grin on my face. I've always had an obsession with fashion and I've always dreamed of a job in the fashion industry. This could be my chance! Excitement bubbled in my chest but was stifled by a new revelation. What about Mori? I pushed that thought aside. I just won't tell him, it's that easy. What he doesn't know won't kill him right? Besides, it's not really like I'm lying to him. I never said that I would stay in Japan after I graduate from Ouran, so really nothing has changed.

I can't help but feel as if something shocking is going to occur…

* * *

><p><strong><em>VERY IMPORTANT LETTER TO ALL MY READERSREVIEWERS:_**

**_So as most of you know (maybe not O.o) I've been writing on FanFiction to improve my writing (style and whatnot) because in my Honors English class, our assignment was to write a short story. It turns out that my teacher not only loved my story and anounced that it was the best in the class, but told me that it would be printed in the school newspaper! I just want to thank all of you so much for reviewing or just even reading my story. It means so much that people actually read and like what I write. As I write this, I'm actually tearing up a bit :) _**

**_I hope that you all will keep reading and reviewing. Thank you._**


	14. Important Update!

Hello dear reader! Sorry I've been kind of absent lately… BUT I HAVE AWESOME NEWS! I joined Wattpad and I want you all to have a first look at my first original short story if you are interested! I worked really hard on it and yes, this is the story that was published in my school paper.

I would be forever in your debt if you would check it out!

My name is ImnotamodelImjusthot

Thank everyone! I've hit a rough spot for this chapter, but I promise I'll have it up by next week at the latest!


	15. Valentine's Day Pt1

Here's the chapter I promised! I know it's really short, but don't be too mad at me!

Here's the plan:

0 reviews: Mori dies tragically

1-2: Mori and Tyler have their Valentine's Day date at the park

3-4: Mori and Tyler have their Valentine's Day date at a new theme park

5-6: Mori invites Tyler to meet his family (BIG STEP IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!)

It's up to you my dear readers! If you have any other ideas, I'm completely open to them!

* * *

><p>The wooden bench creaked beneath me as I eased myself into a comfortable position. February air sent chills down my spine and I crossed my arms for warmth. My deep burgundy peacoat was quite fashion forward, however provided little defense against the elements.<p>

Numerous couples strolled hand in hand through the vibrant grass, paying no mind to anyone else but their lover. Whisperings of love were uttered as softly as the wind. A faint smile played the corners of my lips as I thought of Mori and me. I wonder what he's planning for tonight? My curious eyes landed on one particular couple. On the bench across from me, sat a lovely young woman who rested her head on the chest of a handsome man. He toyed with a lock of her hair as he whispered sweet nothings. Her eyelids drooped and she looked at peace. It looked as if she were about to fall asleep, but before she did, I read her lips.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

Such sweet words can hurt so much. My father had told my mother that he loved her. He told me that he loved me. He told my little brother that he loved him. My father left us. No reason, he just left.

Those three words break my heart. I want to love, I want to know what it feels like, but I'm not sure I can ever experience it. Although my father didn't do a good job at teaching me to love, I hope that one day, I might actually fall in love. Hopefully, I will be with Mori.

Vibration from my pocket snapped me out of my gloomy reverie. I smiled. It's Mori.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and decide what happens next for our two love birds!<strong>

0 reviews: Mori dies tragically

1-2: Mori and Tyler have their Valentine's Day date at the park

3-4: Mori and Tyler have their Valentine's Day date at a new theme park

5-6: Mori invites Tyler to meet his family (BIG STEP IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP!)

It's up to you my dear readers! If you have any other ideas, I'm completely open to them!


	16. Valentine's Day Pt2

**Thanks to the following (sorry if I spell your name wrong):**

**gurlindacornr  
>Maximum Phantomhive<br>Melody Killowatts  
>PennyToughGirl<br>Escape to Ouran  
>Zen-garden-otaku<br>Justiceintheworldofhp-yearight  
>GopokebadgerswithspoonsOo<strong>

**Because of all your reviews this chapter was crafted! **

* * *

><p>The wooden bench creaked beneath me as I eased myself into a comfortable position. February air sent chills down my spine and I crossed my arms for warmth. My deep burgundy peacoat was quite fashion forward, however provided little defense against the elements.<p>

Numerous couples strolled hand in hand through the vibrant grass, paying no mind to anyone else but their lover. Whisperings of love were uttered as softly as the wind. A faint smile played the corners of my lips as I thought of Mori and me. I wonder what he's planning for tonight? My curious eyes landed on one particular couple. On the bench across from me, sat a lovely young woman who rested her head on the chest of a handsome man. He toyed with a lock of her hair as he whispered sweet nothings. Her eyelids drooped and she looked at peace. It looked as if she were about to fall asleep, but before she did, I read her lips.

"I love you," she said. He smiled.

Such sweet words can hurt so much. My father had told my mother that he loved her. He told me that he loved me. He told my little brother that he loved him. My father left us. No reason, he just left.

Those three words break my heart. I want to love, I want to know what it feels like, but I'm not sure I can ever experience it. Although my father (the infamous man who left my mom, brother and I to fend for ourselves) didn't do a good job at teaching me to love, I hope that one day, I might actually fall in love. Hopefully, I will be with Mori.

Vibration from my pocket snapped me out of my gloomy reverie. I smiled. It's Mori.

* * *

><p>My heart began pounding wildly in my chest. As Mori opened the passenger door for me and held out his hand for me to take; I suppress the urge to run. Run as fast as I can. And that's saying something considering I hate running. In all honesty, I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. I take a soothing breath and exit his car. Interlocking our fingers, we walk together in comfortable silence toward his house, our arms swinging rhythmically. Just Mori's mere presence soothes my jumbled nerves. Still, I'm not sure what to expect once we approach his family's home…err mansion? The Morinozuka home is incredibly large and exquisite. We stand outside his lavish home and he turns my shoulders so that I'm looking him in the eyes. His almond, gray eyes bore into my own.<p>

"Are you worried?" he asked.

Heat rises to my cheeks as I stare down at my leather boots. "Is it that obvious?"

He doesn't reply and just pats my head gently. Then he pulls me into a warm embrace. "What if they don't like me," I whimper pathetically.

"They'll like you," he murmurs. I look up and see the sincerity in his eyes.

"How do you know?" I mumble into his firm shoulder. What if his parents think that he is too good for someone like me? What if they don't like me because I'm American? I began to feel dizzy from all the negative thoughts swimming in my head.

"Because I like you," he said sternly. His tone made it clear that our discussion was over. Nevertheless, his adorable declaration gave me a surge of courage. I grasped his hand and dragged im to his doorway. Before I could even knock, however, the door was thrust open, narrowly missing my face. Must to my surprise, a mini Mori stood in front of me, wearing a cheeky grin. Before I could even react, he had his arms wrapped around me in a hug so tight that my lungs screamed in protest.

"It's so great to meet you Tyler-san! We've all heard so many great things about you because Mori can't stop talking now that he met you. You're much prettier than Takashi said!" the Mori-lookalike said in one breath. The fact that I couldn't breath, mixed in with the idea that Mori had told his family all about me, made me flush. Mini Mori noticed this and began to freak out.

"Tyler-san! You're so red! Are you okay? Do you need a hospital? SOMEONE CALL 911!" he asked rashly. Since I was still attempting to regain the oxygen flow in my lungs, I couldn't answer him right away, which made him spaz out even more.

"Satoshi," Mori said in an authoritative voice. His brother stopped waving his arms and running around. "You were holding her too tight."

Instantly, Satoshi fell to his knees in front of me, "I'm so sorry Tyler-sama! Please forgive me," he wailed repeatedly.

I patted him awkwardly on the head. "It's okay Satoshi-kun." Jeez this kid is like the complete opposite of Mori. Mori is so reserved and it takes a lot of time to get him to open up. Satoshi is very…expressive?

"Satoshi, stop making our guest feel uncomfortable!" a melodious voice scolded. A petite and slightly plump, but beautiful woman smiled at me. She donned traditional Japanese clothing and her dark hair ended abruptly at her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark gray, Mori must have gotten his eyes from her. She seems to be approximately around my own mother's age, maybe a bit younger.

I bowed deeply, not wanting to mess up my first impression. "It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Morinozuka. Thank you for inviting me to your home."

Her high pitched chuckle rang through the room. "No need to be so formal dear. You can call me Matsue. I'm going to go finish cooking dinner. You kids enjoy yourselves." She left as quickly as she came.

My boyfriend guided me to the sofa where we sat together. Satoshi took a seat across from us and eyed us in silence. Awkward silence.

"Sooo…I guess I'll just leave you two love birds alone. After all, it is Valentine's day," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Once Satoshi left, I sprawled my body across the sofa. When I'm alone with Mori, I feel comfortable and happy. Gosh I feel like such a chick when I say that. I arranged myself so that my head lay in his lap. At the moment I'm dying to know what he told his parents about me.

"So you talked about me with your family? What did you say?" I asked, not bothering to hide my satisfied smile.

Faint pink spread across his cheeks. "I told them about the day we met." He refused to meet my eyes but toyed with the ends of my hair. His bashful attitude made him even more attractive.

"Uh-huh, what else did you tell them?" I urged him on.

He smiled slightly, "I told them that it was the day that fate led me to you."  
>I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't believe in fate and ruin the mood, so I decided to humor him. "How exactly did fate lead you to me?"<p>

"Well," he paused for dramatic effect, "That day during lunch, the Hosts were acting obnoxious, so I decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. While I was walking toward the parking lot, I noticed a girl."

I decided to play along as if I didn't know, "Really? Who was she?"

He grinned but he had this faraway look to his dark, gray eyes. "I didn't know at the time because I had never seen her before, but she was definitely unforgettable."

"Why was she unforgettable?" I asked quietly.

He leaned over to murmur in my ear, "Because I had never seen a more beautiful girl in my life. When those guys came over to her, I felt this urge to protect her, to be there for her. And then I realized I didn't even know her name."

Literally, I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest; I could feel the wild butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I don't think there's a better feeling than what I just experienced. I lean forward and press my lips to his. I feel all warm and fluffy, just like those actresses portray in those lame chick-flicks.

Sadly, my happy moment is ruined when we hear someone clear their voice from behind us. My head turns around fast enough to give me whiplash. Wow. I can tell where Mori and Satoshi got their good looks from. Standing before me is an older version of Mori, minus his gorgeous gray eyes. He looks to be about in his late 40's but still has a certain charm about him. His black hair, which is slightly graying, is styled like a business man; however, he wasn't wearing a business suit, but traditional Japanese clothing like his wife.

"Hello, Mr. Morinozuka!" I almost shrieked.

"Son…" he began. I looked at Mori with a worried expression he merely rolled his eyes as if to say 'here we go again.' "That is no way to kiss a girl on Valentine's Day! It should be much more passionate! Should I bring your mother in here to demonstrate?"

My jaw literally dropped and I think that my face must have turned at least five different shades of red. I deliberately averted eye contact with both Mori and his crazy father.

His boisterous laugher practically deafened me. "I'm only joking, Tyler. By the way, you can call me Akira. You American's must not have a sense of humor!" He patted me on the head and walked to the kitchen to join his wife presumably. I forced myself to meet Mori's eyes. He snickered softly.

I punched his arm. "You jerk! You could have told me that he was only kidding!"

He smirked, "I thought it was pretty obvious."

I released a grunt of exasperation and fell into a comfortable position in the sofa. "I have to deal with a silent boyfriend, his crazy father, his talkative brother, and his semi-normal mother." I pouted. "But I guess you're worth it." I smiled shyly at him.

The twinkle in his eyes told me that I had said the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know Mori may seem kind of OOC but I really want to stress that he feels really comfortable around Tyler and he can open up to her. <strong>

**Review please!**

**BTW This chapter will be the high point of their relationship. I think you guys can all assume what will happen next, but don't fret my dears! I promise that this story will have a happy ending for all 3**


	17. Is This How it Ends?

Dinner with the Morinozuka family was pretty much uneventful. We all talked about the Host Club and other school related activities. I found out that Mori and I both share a love for history. Every now and then, Akira (Mori's father) would jump into the conversation just to tease me, which then caused me to blush.

On the drive back to my house, I felt the urge to break our comfortable silence. "You have a great family. You're very lucky." I could only hope that he couldn't tell it was forced.

He merely shrugged at my comment, his eyes remained fixed on the road. His nonchalant reaction, didn't sit well with me. I pursed my lips in frustration. Doesn't he know how lucky he is to have such an amazing family, a complete one? I shifted in the passenger seat so that my body faced toward the window, isolating myself. We sat in a tense silence.

"You're lucky too, you know," he said, his eyes never veering from the road.

His comment caused fury to blaze within me. How am _I_ lucky? How is the girl whose father left her, luck? How is the girl that grew up poor, lucky? How can I be lucky if, as hard as I may try, never be good enough for anyone? Utterly consumed with anger, I didn't reply.

He spoke softly, sensing my anger. "You have a family, Jordan, the Host Club, and me who all care about you."

Rage left me almost instantaneously. I sighed. For someone who doesn't talk a lot, Mori always knows what to say. "I know." I smile sheepishly at him, embarrassed by my unrighteous anger. He smiles his heart melting Host Club smile and I realize how lucky I am to have him all for myself. Even though I have such a short temper and yell at him, he never leaves me. He's like the complete opposite of my so called "father." I despise the man.

His car slowed to a halt as my dingy apartment came into view. A feeling of shame tugs at me, but I push it away. Mori doesn't mind that I can't afford fancy things, he isn't that shallow. Overall, tonight had been really great, other than my little outburst. In all honestly, I don't think that I wanted this night to end. Mori opened the passenger seat and walked me to my front door. Fishing my keys from my purse, I hold them up triumphantly and unlock the door. I turn to say good-bye to Mori and notice he has this funny expression on his face.

He takes a step closer. Odd. My apprehension of the situation fades once Mori pulls me into his famous kiss that almost makes my knees give out. I wish we could stay like this forever. Me in his arms, never letting go.

"I love you Tyler," he whispered as he cradled my face.

Those four honest words caused me to tense up in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were clouded with nervousness. I bit my lip and forced myself to look away.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" I stutter helplessly. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh sorry Mori, I don't love you. It's not you, It's me. Literally, it's me. I don't think that I'm capable of loving someone. Suuurrree, that could go over well with him.

"Do you love me?" he asked in his monotone voice.

I gulped. Did I love him? I've never been in love before, so I'm not sure. Every moment of the day, I know that I want to be with him, but could that just be infatuation? I care about him so much, possibly more than myself, but how can I be sure that it's love? I don't want to tell him that I love him, if I'm not completely sure.

"I don't know," I murmured, refusing to meet his piercing gaze. I could feel the intensity in his hard stare.

Releasing me from his strong arms, he backed away as if I were some stranger again. That thought alone made me cringe. I betrayed him.

Knowing I said something wrong, I tried to make amends, "Mori, I didn't mean that I don't love you. I'm just not sure that what I'm feeling is love exactly. I—"

He interrupted, "You don't have to explain yourself Tyler. I understand."

Turning to walk away, I grabbed his arm, "Mori, I'm sorry."

Smiling sadly he said, "Don't be. You can't help it if you don't feel the same way."

A lump began to form in my throat, making it hard to breathe, let alone explain myself. "Just give me some time to figure this out," I pleaded. "I really do care about you."

He shook his head adamantly, "If you really loved me, you would have known by now."

My jaw almost dropped, "We've only been dating for five months, Mori! It takes people years to fall in love!"

He merely shrugged in return. walking back to his car.

I was so confused. I just told him I wasn't sure if I loved him, yet he acted in a completely nonchalant. "Why are you acting so calm?"

"I'm a host. It's what I do."

Suddenly I was furious. "I was honest with you Mori. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you what you want to hear. Why can't you at least be honest and let me know how you really feel," I shouted.

His light gray eyes suddenly became at least two shades darker and seemed to glow threateningly, "You really want to know how I feel. Fine. I'm upset. Beyond upset, I'm furious; I really thought that you cared about me. Well, you fooled me. Now you know why I don't let anyone get close to me." He punched the nearest wall and I saw his knuckles begin to bleed.

His insinuation that I, the only outsider he ever trusted, hurt him beyond repair, almost killed me. Tears began to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I'm too strong for that. "I do care about you Mori. I care about you a lot." My voiced trembled but there was no way to stop it. Okay, maybe I'm not THAT strong.

He looked at me with a crestfallen expression, "But not enough to call it love."

"Mori—" I began but he interrupted me, holding his index finger in the air.

I was about to retort, but he turned around and slipped into his car. His silhouette of his vehicle shrunk until it finally disappeared into the ominous night.

My heart literally felt like it was being ripped from my chest. I began to tremble, and I resisted the urge to break down on the spot. Tonight had started out so well. I met his family and we all got along great. How could this have happened. Bad things like this shouldn't happen to me! What have I done to deserve this?

A single tear slid down my flushed cheek and landed where Mori had once stood. So this is heartbreak. I don't like it.

* * *

><p>Everything hurts.<p>

I don't want to be around people.

Time is a blur, it no longer has importance

Breathing hurts. Eating hurts. Talking to people hurts.

I understand why people die from this.

But life goes on…

I abruptly stood up. I realized that I was acting just like Bella Swan from that stupid Twilight book; wallowing in self pity, hoping that Mori would come back to me. I have to suck it up.

"I'm done feeling sorry for myself," I mumbled to Jordan as I stood up from my former fetal position. I observed my surrounding for the first time. Laying beside me sat an empty "Half Baked" Ben and Jerry's ice cream container. I burst out crying again. I remember the time Mori stole my ice cream.

_I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, thanks best friend." I strolled over to our refrigerator and began sifting through its contents. My mission: Ben and Jerry's Half Baked Ice Cream. After searching every inch of my refrigerator, I was pissed. Someone had eaten my beloved ice cream. Everyone knows not to eat my food unless they want to die a premature death._

_"Where's my ice cream?" I asked Jordan in a sugar-sweet voice._

_She just shrugged and went surfing the web. I stifled a chuckle, she was so much like Kyouya. Focus Tyler, ice cream. Who took my ice cream?_

_"You looking for this?" a baritone voice called out from my couch. Whoever was talking, was waving my ice cream mid air. Clenching my fists, I made my way to the voice; I snuck up behind the sofa and jumped the stranger that was sitting there._

_"Mori?" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing here at..." I checked the clock, "Seven in the morning?"_

_He smirked slightly, "Can't I visit my girlfriend?"_

I choked back another emotional sob as Jordan rubbed my back soothingly, "It's only been two days Tyler. It's okay to feel sad, it's normal. You got your heart broken; it's a part of life."

I shook my head in a rebellious manner, tears still spilling down my cheeks, "It's not normal for me. I shouldn't be affected like this. I am a strong person. Strong people do not spend their entire weekend curled up in the fetal position on their bed, stuffing their face with ice cream!" I whined.

Jordan sniggered, "You have a spoon stuck to your face."

I looked at her with a deadpanned expression as I felt my face for the spoon. Grasping it, I pulled it off my face. That's gonna hurt later.

"Looks, like you need a Girl's Night Out!" Jordan squealed.

I groaned. "Nooooo. I just want to lay around until I die," I moan grumpily, slumping back down into the bed.

Jordan pouted and punched my shoulder, "You said that you wanted to stop feeling sorry for yourself. This calls for desperate measures."

I perk up at this, "Shopping?"

She beams back at me. "Shopping," she affirms.

* * *

><p>After an hour of attempting to tame my matted mane, I was finally presentable to the public eye. Well, as presentable as an angst ridden teen could possibly be.<p>

Surprisingly, Japanese malls were relatively similar to malls in America. The shop names however, were in Japanese (duh, obviously). For the first time in my life, the stores weren't calling me, luring me to their merchandise. I felt dethatched, as if I was watching my life from another point of view. Jordan drags me to multiple stores and pushes me into stalls with various items to try on.

"You need a cute outfit to show Mori what he's missing," Jordan explains while shifting through racks of clothes. I just sat in the dressing room stall, staring at the wall. Suddenly, a bunch of objects are plopped into my lap. She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Life goes on," she mumbles as she pulls me into a hug.

I smile glumly and shut the door as she exits. I shrug out of my clothes and slip on the ones given to me. I wear a stripped button up and a pair of denim shorts with a leather belt, along with a pair of teal sandals. I change back into my other clothes like a robot. I don't get that thrill when I find a cute outfit, I just feel…neutral. I hate it.

When I walk out of the stall and offer a small smile. "It was cute."

Jordan beams. "Then it's on me."

She pays for the multiple items with her debit card. I can't believe that I ever doubted our friendship. All she's ever been was kind to me and I always think about myself. I'm such a horrible person. No wonder Mori left me. Oh wait, he left me because I was scared to tell him that I loved him. I pushed him away. I push everyone away…

"So are you hungry?" Jordan asked in a cheerful manner.

I shrugged. She must love me a lot to put up with my mopey attitude.

"I'll go get us some food, you get us a table alright?" She unlinked our arms and headed to the Japanese fast-food place.

I shuffled to a seat at the nearest table and dropped my head on the cool surface. The food court was quite busy; families shared stories over greasy fast food and couples ogled at each other. It made me sick. It made me realize what I didn't have. A family, a boyfriend. It seems as if I had driven them all away. No one wants me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the tears from spilling. Warm metallic liquid filled my mouth and I tried not to gag.

"Are you looking for someone?" a baritone voice inquired.

My head snapped up and I looked at the guy. More importantly, I noticed who stood far behind him. Mori stood at the cash register…with Kamiko. My heart dropped to my feet. We just broke up and he's already moved on. I really didn't peg him to be that cold.

I swallowed the lump growing in my throat and smiled at him. "Nope, just waiting for a friend."

He cocked an eyebrow up in a flirtatious manner. "Then do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." My gaze flickered to where Mori and Kamiko stood. The boy took a seat directly across from me.

"I'm Arata Ichikawa," he smiled in a cute boyish way. Much different than the fake Host Club smiles I was used to. He had blue eyes that expressed mischief and a hint of playfulness. His thick brown locks were styled in a way that was similar to Tamaki's. He must be a halfer like Tamaki and me.

"I'm Tyler Hillcrest," his adorableness made it hard to focus.

He seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "You're from America?"

I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed. Nothing like Mori's laugh, Mori's laugh was much deeper. When he laughed, I could feel him vibrate. "Well, you're too tan to blend in."

I give him a pointed look. "You don't blend in either. You have blue eyes, my eyes are brown."

"Really, I had no idea," his voice dripped with sarcasm. I laughed. It sounded so fake, I feel so fake. My eyes flickered to where Mori was once more.

"Is that your boyfriend?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped, hitting my knee in the process. I shot him a glare before melting into my depressed frown again. I cleared my throat. "He used to be."

He smiled wickedly. "Want to make him jealous?"

My morals battled within me. He hurt me, so it's only natural that I would want to hurt him in return right? But I should probably be the bigger person…

I sighed, cursing my impeccable moral standards. "I probably shouldn't…"

He shrugged looking disappointed. Suddenly he brightened up and pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number. Just in case you ever need to talk or someone to hang out with…" He blushed and resufed to meet my amused gaze.

I smiled at his bashfulness. He was cute and a nice distraction, but he was no Mori. Mori. His name made my smile falter but I forced myself to say, "Totally."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please don't hate me! The following chapters will be the ultimate low that Tyler and Mori will go through. As I have promised before, there will be a happy ending for all! Except for Kamiko...and Arata is not super important, so don't get too attached to him. However, Arata may show up sometime later in the story, but I'm not 100% certain yet.<strong>_

_**Let's play the review game! **_

_**If I get at least 4-5 reviews, I promise the next chapter will be fairly long and will include a bonus on what Kyouya and Jordan did on Valentine's Day *wink wink nudge nudge* **_

_**If you have any ideas, I'm completely open to them!**_

_**BTW I'm trying to work on evoking my readers (aka you guys!) emotions. I want to know if when Tyler and Mori broke up, did you feel sad? Did you cry? Did you feel what she felt? Or did I just do a horrible job :(**_


	18. Confrontation

"Oh my gosh, there she is!" one girl in a yellow dress whispered to yet another girl wearing the same outfit. "Poor Tyler," they murmured with sympathy as if I could not hear their whisperings. I looked each of them in the eye and gave them a dazzling smile and princess wave. At least I could attempt to look fine, even if I'm a mess on the inside. How did everyone find out that Mori and I broke up already? It's only been…I count my fingers, three days! I stand a little taller and hold my head up high, enduring the sympathetic looks given to me. These girls are only trying to be kind, but they've only succeed in making me feel worse. I'm such a loser; I didn't realize that I loved Mori until I had pushed him away. Tears spring to my eyes, but I blink them back. No. No one can see me cry. People who cry are weak and I am not weak. The bell rings and students disperse, but I hang back. I don't want to walk into my classroom with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. I pace back and forth down the hall only stopping when I hear a melodious giggle from behind me.

"I warned you didn't I? I told you that Mori would be mine," Kamiko said, smiling victoriously.

I cast her a cool glance. "He isn't yours."

She smiles maliciously. "But he isn't yours either."

I don't reply. I can't reply. I can't retort with a sassy comeback because she's right. Mori is no longer mine. That thought alone causes my heart to break. Without looking back at her smirk, I enter my classroom. I spend the rest of class staring out the window beside me. I see nothing, I hear nothing; I feel though, I hurt. Badly.

* * *

><p>"I can tell them that you're sick, if you want," Jordan reassures me.<p>

I shake my head, "No. I have to do this."

She hugs me tight and we enter the double doors of the dreaded Host Club. Almost everyone is inside setting up. Well, except for Mori. My heart falls to the pit of my stomach. Does he really hate me so much that he'll skip the Host Club just to avoid me. It hurts. Especially knowing that it's my own fault.

As we are about to open the club, Mori strides in. The other members tense up, anticipating what was about to occur. Would Mori give me the cold shoulder? Would I jump him and try to pummel him? These thoughts probably ran through their minds. However, much to my surprise, Mori doesn't completely ignore me. He smiles slightly in my direction but he doesn't meet my gaze. At least we are acting civil.

Throughout the club, all I can think about his Mori. I really need to talk to him. Maybe if I can explain my side of the story, we can repair what's left of our relationship. This spark of hope brings a smile to my face and I literally skip as I help out around the room.

"Someone seems happy," a voice says from behind me. For a moment my heartbeat picks up, hoping that it's Mori, but this voice isn't a deep. It was Kyouya.

"Am I not allowed to be happy," I retort as I wipe off an empty table. The fangirls are beginning to leave and it is part of my job to clean up.

"Well, seeing as you just got dumped by your boyfriend, it doesn't make sense for you to be in such high spirits," his eyes never leaving his clipboard. He was probably taking notes on our conversation as we speak, the little devil.

My left eye twitches with irritation. How dare he! I spin around, purposefully whipping him with my ponytail, and begin to walk away. "You are such an insensitive bastard, you know that?"

I turn to see his reaction. I was hoping that he would be pissed off so we could argue and I could blow off some steam, but all he did was smirk. "I just meant that you aren't like other girls, Tyler-san." I see Mori beginning to walk out the door and I try to head out as well. "Don't forget, we're going to the beach this weekend!"

"She is quite unique, indeed," Kyouya mumbles to himself; however I am close enough to hear it. What the heck was that supposed to mean? I brush it off and take off full speed to the parking lot, hoping that Mori would still be here. I see his silhouette and run after it.

"Mori!" I shout. He turns around and waits for me.

I approach him tentatively. "I need to talk to you," I pant. My chest is heaving and I struggle to catch my breath. Looking up, I see his face illuminated by the moon. Usually, I can read Mori by looking into his eyes. But these eyes are the eyes of a stranger. These eyes weren't the ones of the man who rescued me on my first day of school or at the Ouran ball. These are the eyes of a detached Host. I shudder. His face is blank and reveals nothing.

My words come out rushed, "I'm so sorry Mori. About what happened the other night. I made a huge mistake. If I could take it back, I would, but I can't. All I can do right now is try to fix what I ruined. I know you probably hate me, but I really need you to hear me out, okay? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was wrong and that I lov—"

My declaration of love is interrupted when Kamiko nearly jumps out of the shadows and hugs Mori tightly. "Mori!" she squeals. He doesn't push her away from him like the pile of Asian trash she is.

She looks between the both of us and widens her eyes in mock surprise. "Did I interrupt anything?"

I was about to say yes, before Mori beat me to it. "No."

Is that what he thought about my confession? While it may be true, I never finished trying to tell him I loved him, he must have known that's what I was going to say. For god's sake I was 3\4 through the L-word! Suddenly, it strikes me. I see how it is. It was all a show, him smiling politely at me. He just didn't want to look like a tool in front of the other club members. He honestly doesn't want anything to do with me. He wants Kamiko. As much as I want to be the girl in his arms right now, I just want him to be happy.

I smile widely at the pair and will myself not to weep. "I'll catch you guys later." I turn around I take a few steps, those few steps turn into a full scale bolt. I run and run until I can't run anymore and collapse on a patch of grass beside a street. I don't know where I am, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I finally realized that I am in love with Mori. I love him so much that I want him to be happy, even if I am not necessarily part of it. I draw my knees into my chest and I sob; I lost my other half. I don't stop sobbing until my lungs burn.

* * *

><p>Hey! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Was Tyler too dramatic? Not dramatic enough? Let me know, you won't hurt my feelings!<p>

If you want to check out my original story, here's the link: .com/story/1259828-what-divides-us

Check out the song Everything by Lifehouse! It's what inspired the end of this chapter :D

Click the review button! _**More Reviews= faster updates and more action!**_


	19. Beach Day Pt1

**Sorry for the super late update! I've had really bad writer's block and I finally came out of my stump. Plus I've been writing two other books on Wattpad. (My name is the same if you wanna look me up :D)**

* * *

><p>Since my failed attempt to confess my love for Mori, I've been avoiding him like the plague. Every time I get even a whiff of his musky cologne, I head to the nearest classroom. I don't think I can handle seeing him with Kamiko again. Humiliation cannot do justice to how I'm feeling now. During club hours, however, seeing Mori is inevitable, so I do what I do best. I hide. I leap behind furniture and dash behind potted plants. I do anything that keeps me from being noticeable. I know hiding from Mori keeps us from having closure and what not, but I just can't help it. The last time I tried to open my heart and apologize, I got burned. I don't think I can go through that again.<p>

So, henceforth, I have decided to at least try to hide the fact that I'm still really distressed over my breakup. The opportunity to prove my newfound "inner peace" begins when Tamaki starts a conversation, or rather a lecture.

"Tyler-san" Tamaki grabs my shoulder as I attempt to leave the club.

"Yes Tamaki?" I muster all the positive energy and poured it into my words.

He gives me a quizzical look. "I know you've been going through a… somewhat turbulent time in your life and I want to make sure that you're okay."

"Oh, Tamaki," I titter girlishly. "Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine!" I smile and push his shoulder playfully.

His quizzical expression morphs into one of pure confusion. "T-t-that's good to hear…" he stammers at my unexpected normalcy. By this time, the whole club has gathered around us; including Mori.

Kaoru wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Tyler, don't forget we're going to the beach tomorrow."

Hikaru drapes his arm around my waist. He leans in and gently brushes my ear with his lips. "We wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing you in a bikini."

I send Jordan a pleading look, but she is in what I like to call Host overload (too many good looking guys all at once, being ridiculously adorable).

A devious smile makes its way to my face. Turning towards Hikaru, I tilt my head and flutter my long lashes. I bite down gently on my bottom lip and run my hands through his soft hair. "I guess we wouldn't want to miss that." Quickly I ruffled his hair one last time and looked over at Mori, hoping this scene would rile him up. Mori's response confused me; his gray eyes bore into mine and expressed…disappointment? He wasn't angry or jealous, he was disappointed? What the heck?

Before I could push Hikaru and Kaoru away, their faces became serious. "Mori knows that we'd never pursue and relationship with you. So we can't help you make him jealous."

I guess that makes sense. Suddenly an idea smacks me in the face.

"Kyouya," I pull him with me out of the Host club room. "Can I bring a friend with me to the beach tomorrow?"

He rolls his eyes. "Jordan has already been invited."

I huff. "Duh. I meant can I bring ANOTHER friend?"

A brow arches in curiosity, but to Kyouya's credit, he does not mention it. "Sure."

If the twins can't take my mind of Mori, I think I know who can.

* * *

><p>Staring at the mirror so intently, I wonder if it could feel the pressure. I observe my plain white bikini. I heard that ruffle bikini tops help the bust look a little larger, so I ran out and bought one. My stomach is flat, thank goodness for fast metabolisms and good genes. Finally satisfied with my body, I move onto my hair. Just for the beach-y occasion, I curled my hair and then ran my fingers through it to give it a messy, carefree quality. Makeup…I wear nothing, as usual. I throw on a sheer cover-updress that hugs in all the right places, if you know what I mean. Finally content with my reflection, I exit the tent. I'm greeted by the blinding sun shining down on me. The beach looks beautiful this time of year. It's nearly empty since most of the guests haven't shown up yet, so the sand is virtually untouched. Pale blue sky meets the vast cerulean ocean and blends into vibrant hues of blue. Nature at its finest. Wind caresses my hair and it flutters wildly in the breeze.

"Nice hair," a voice sniggers from behind me.

Arata stood a few feet away, watching me. His bronze arms flex as he crosses his arms across his deliciously hard abs.

Smothering my stray hair, I retort sarcastically as I walk towards him, "Thanks." I give him a quick noncommittal hug.

"Is that your boyfriend over there," he nods toward Mori and Honey.

I sigh. "My ex-boyfriend, the tall one."

He nods in understanding but studies my face. I shift, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"You love him, don't you?" he finally utters.

For a long while I don't say anything. "Yes. I love him. But I didn't realize it until we broke up."

He raises the tips of his fingers to my face and caresses my jaw line. "Let's show him what he's missing." My breath hitches in the back of my throat. Panic rises within my chest. Good panic or bad panic, I had no idea which.

"Tyler-sama," someone tugs on the hem of my dress. I look down.

"Yes, Honey-sempai?" I ask in a nearly hysterical voice. I don't know whether to be thankful or disappointed for the interruption.

"Tama-chan wants you to help set up the stereo system."

"Oh sure," I say. Instinctively, I grab Arata's hand, which probably is going to give him the wrong impression. So I grab Honey's hand as well, so it appears more casual than romantic.

Once we reach the main area of the beach, Tamaki and Haruhi seem to be in a heated debate; Hikaru and Kaoru are talking with Mori.

"You needed me Tamaki?" I say.

He gives me a confused look as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. I look down at Honey, only to see him skipping over to Mori with a conspiratal grin on his cute face.

Tamaki's eyes grow wide with horror and points at Arata. "Tyler! Who is this boy?"

"This is Arata Ichikawa. He is my friend."

Tamaki turns his tear filled gaze to Kyouya. "Mommy! Why is Tyler being so rebellious. Why must she always bring us boys?"

I grab Tamaki's shoulders. "Look Tamaki. Kyouya said I could bring a friend." Emphasis on the word friend.

Tamaki's eyes grow serious for a moment. "Arata, why don't you introduce yourself to the devil twins. Kyouya, go take him." Kyouya leads Arata away and he tosses me a pleading glance.

Tamaki remains stoic. "Tyler, this isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"You shouldn't be doing this to Mori."

Furrowing my brows, I clearly express that I have no idea what he's talking about.

"You shouldn't be torturing Mori like this," he sighs.

My jaw drops, "_I'm_ torturing Mori? Do you even understand how hard this has been for me? Mori doesn't give a shit about me anymore! _He_ is the one who left _me_. He's the one throwing Kamiko in my face."

Tamaki sighs again as if I'm a naïve child. "I don't know exactly what happened between you two, but I really think that you guys should talk it out. In the meantime, just try not to hurt him on purpose."

My left eye begins to twitch with anger. I step forward. "You can't tell me what to do Tamaki. I am my own person, and I'll make my own decisions." With that said, I turn and begin to walk towards Arata. How could Tamaki think I'd hurt Mori on purpose? I would never do that. I might be angry he got together with Kamiko, but I'd never purposely hurt him. Plus, if he's with Kamiko, then why would he care who I date?

I push and elbow my way through the crowd of boy-crazy school girls with little success. Finally, I throw my hands in the air, grab Jordan's wrist and tell her all about what Tamaki told me.

"Personally, I think that you give Arata a chance! Plus I'll make Mori jealous." Jordan smiles mischievously. "Screw what Tamaki said."

"I don't know Jordan…it seems wrong to try to make him jealous." I want to make Mori explode with jealousy; I want to make him miss me. But on the other hand, upsetting him would be like a stab to the heart. Purposely hurting him could mean the definitive end of our relationship; there would be no salvaging what was left of it.

Jordan grabs my shoulders and stares at me with her green eyes. "He hurt you. He didn't even let you explain. As your best friend, I want revenge. But I know you, Tyler. I know you don't like hurting people. So just hang with Arata for a while, purely innocent. And see where it takes you."

Her idea did sound promising. Arata was good looking enough to take my mind off of Mori. Plus he is interested in me for some strange reason, which is always a bonus. So I say, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Bodies thrash to the loud beat of the song. I'm not exactly sure what song it is, but I'm pretty sure it's mainstream because everyone is singing along. I don't join them. Instead I sit on the damp shore, watching the sky fade to a rose color. Tranquility spreads through my body and I finally feel at peace. I remember the fashion scholarship I received and I grin wistfully. That scholarship is my ticket out of Japan and away from my sadness. Funny how I thought I could start my life over in Japan, only to wind up needing to start over somewhere else. Ironic, isn't it?<p>

"Having fun playing in the sand?" Arata tries to sneak up on me, but I recognize his voice.

Softly, I chuckle as he takes a seat next to me but I don't say anything; I keep watching the sky.

"Let's go dance." He says. Grabbing my hand, he drags me to the loud stereos. Mori would never tell me what to do. Mori is a gentleman and would ask first, then escort me. Comparing Arata to Mori is like comparing a highschooler's art piece to the Mona Lisa. It just isn't fair.

Heavy beats nearly shatter my ear drums. Hot, sweaty bodies thrash and move to the beat. Arata pulls me close, but not perversely close; my hands rest on his shoulders. We move in sync with everyone around us. People start to fade as they always do when I dance. It becomes just me and the music. My body just reacts; I'm no longer in control, the music is.

_Doesn't really mean that I'm into you. Hello. Oh Oh Oh_

My hands, of their own accord, wander from his shoulders to his neck, pulling our bodies closer. His face is a blur. All I hear and see is the music.

_You're all right, but I'm here darling to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cuz that's all you'll get from me. Hey!_

Again, my hands wander and run through his silky hair. Much to his credit, his hands remain fixated on my waist, never straying except to play with the ends of my hair. Our bodies rock to the beat, never stopping.

_Yeah, I think you're cute, but really you should know. I just came to say hello. _

Sometimes I get caught up in the music and am unaware to everything around me because I'm that passionate about dancing. However, rarely do I dance with a partner, so dancing with Arata is a first. My theory is that I got so into dancing, I become so impassioned, that I did something irrational. I kissed Arata. In the heat of the moment, my hands entangled in his hair, I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him fervently. It wasn't just a quick peck either. His hands roamed my back as he devoured my mouth eagerly. It was passionate. I felt needed and wanted and desired. But it didn't feel right.

Prying myself from him, I take one last look at his confused and hurt face.

Then I run.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I really want to improve, so I need feedback. <strong>

**If you're daring, read my original story, "What Divides Us" on Wattpad :D**

4293494-what-divides-us


End file.
